The Sun Hill Hoilday
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Neil.Andrea, set after Kerry's death. When the relif spend time at her parents house, Neil and Andrea's realtionship gets back on track, but when there scerets are exposed will the get threw it? plesase R and R x
1. Chapter 1

Members of Andrea's family have been added for the benefit of this, she isn't a Journalist

* * *

Andrea stud in her bedroom staring down at her open suitcase, trying to will herself to pack it but she couldn't. She didn't have any desire to. On most occasions she looks forward to going and visiting her mother and siblings but not this time, for she was to be joined not just by Chris but the whole of Sun Hill. It had all started three weeks ago in the morning briefing ...

* * *

... the room was buzzing of whispers and memories as officers hurried in for the morning briefing, all ready seated Andrea was nealing over her chair, talking to Honey, Becky and Yvonne the four of them having a conversation. When the hurried foots steps announced the arrival of Jack Meadows. 

'All right lets have some hush,' Andrea and Honey stopped there conversation, as the DCI closed the door and walked to the front of the room, and stud next to Sgt Ackland and Sgt Smith. Only when the room was quite completely did he continue. 'Right I'll make this quick, Inspector Gold has given permission for uniform to help out on a raid with CID, so I'm going to need five officers.'

'PC's Harman, Hunter, Kent, Smith and Hollis,' Smithy said with a nodded of the head, 'The Inspector has given permission for you five, to take part.'

'Typical,' Yvonne said in a whisper loud enough for Andrea, Honey and Becky to here each of them turning to face her. 'Trust you to get out of the foot patrol on a day, when it is like torrential rain out there.' she said purposely at Honey, making them all laugh, then turning there attention back to the DCI.

' ... and one more thing, the Borough Commander has been over the crime records for the past three mouths and is very pleased and impressed with the amount of crime figure that have all gone down, so much so in fact that he has decided that the officers of Sun Hill need a treat.' there were excited looks given and small whispers, 'So much so in fact that he has invited the members of the relief to stay, with him and his family for four weeks, up in Scotland.'

There was was a mixed reaction to this statement, some people yet out loud 'yes's' at the thought of four weeks of work, whist others broke into loud whispers, but the thing that could be heard above all of that was an out bursts from both Chris and Andrea, who's stomach had dropped the the floor at the last announcement.

'WHAT!' came the shouts of Chris and Andrea at the same time, and the room went quite, everyone looking form them to the DCI, most people smiling at the look of horror on there faces.

'So,' the DCI continued as though there hadn't been any interruptions. 'those wanting to go, just give your names to Inspector Gold, right that is, eh you five, up in CID in ten minuets.'

'Sir,' came the reply as, the room started to move and the DCI vanished out of the room, Yvonne and Honey looked at Andrea, with a look that said they were just bursting to laugh, Andrea slowly came out of her horrified trance and turned around to see Chris who was sitting behind Becky.

'We are?' she looked straight at him, he new what she was talking about, since when had his 'family' agreed to this, they hadn't even been told about it. Chris gave her a look that told him, he agreed, without saying anything he got up and walked straight out of the briefing room Andrea at his heels.

'Did he say anything to you?' Chris looked at her as they walked side by side down corridors and threw doors.

'No, He can't be serious can he?' something told her that he could, by the look on his face, walking up a flight of stairs they argued over the prospect of having there colleges and senior officers under there parents roof,trying to come up of different excuses. 'Maybe the DCI was joking or something.' even saying it she new it wasn't true. Without realizing it they had found them selves out side there fathers office. 'Look he can't be serious, I mean really!' she looked at Chris almost pleading.

'No he can't, we'll just tell him.' he raised a hand to the door still looking at Andrea. 'That there is apserlutly no way that.' but he was cut of by the opening of the door as they came face to face with the Borough Commander and Chris broke of in mid sentence.

'Andrea, Chris.' he looked at each of them, 'There is no way what?' he said smiling and looking at Chris who still had his hand held in mid air, Chris put it down looking sheepish.

'What dose the DCI mean, when he says you've said the relief are going to stay at our house.' Andrea said with a frown on her face. Michael Campbell looked at his daughter.

'It means that the relief will be staying at our house,' he answered calm and in a normal tone, but this didn't help Andrea's mood.

'And what dose mum say about this?' Chris said before Andrea could say anything.

'She fine about it, in fact she's happy to have people around the house, now that you kids have all grown up and left there's only her and Rachel, along with Nancy and Geoffrey in that huge house, she'll be glad of the company'

'Well you could have warned us.' Andrea said cooly.

'OK your right I'm sorry I should have told you, but now you now.' he looked at them. 'They will be coming up three weeks on Friday, and staying for four weeks, so you'd better get used to the idea.'

Andrea opened her mouth, about to object when, the Inspector appeared behind them.

'PC Dunbar!' Andrea turned slowly on the spot. 'What are you doing standing around here Yvonne is waiting for you in the yard.' she walked up to her then noticed Michael standing behind her. 'Oh I'm sorry Sir I didn't mean to ...' but she was cut of.

'It's all right Gina were done here, aren't we you two.' he looked from Chris to Andrea smiling. Andrea frowned at her father before walking towards the stairs, but before descending them she turned when she heard the Inspector speak.

'I must say the relief are looking forward to this get away holiday, it's really nice of you, Michael.'

Andrea rolled her eyes and marched of down stairs knowing there was nothing she or Chris could do to stop the Sun Hill Holiday.

* * *

It had taken a few days for the information to sink in, and by the third day Andrea was sick of the lads making a joke out of it, but like her father had said there was nothing she could do about it and she had started to come round to the idea, even Neil seemed to think it would be fun to get away form Sun Hill for a while and this way he had a made up excuses to go away with her, even if it meant that half of Sun Hill would be there two. That was all very well until Kerry found out about there affair ...

* * *

'All right what's everyone having.' Smithy called to the crowd assembled behind him. It was two weeks before they were due to go away, the relief decided that they would celebrate there success of day and found them selves in the same place they were in most night's after work, the pub. 

'Two bottles of larger, and three vodka and tonics, Yvonne called as she, Andrea, Honey and Becky walked over the there usual seats in the pub. They all sat down, shortly followed by Kerry and the lads.

'Here you go.' Kerry said handing the drinks around. 'You now something, We got a proper result today.' she sat down next to Yvonne who laughed.

'Yeah, I mean it's not often you see CID, let uniform take the credit is it.'

'Yeah bet the DI loved that.' Honey said as the others laughed, Becky and Andrea looked at each other smiling. Andrea new she shouldn't but the look on Neil's face when the DCI told the Supt that uniform had done most of the leg work on the case was to die for.

'Hey Andy!' Chris called form the lads table, 'Fancy a game?' he interacted towards the pool table.

'Sure, you coming?' she asked Becky.

'Go on then, I'll take over when you loose.' she laughed, and the two of them walked over to were Chris, Cameron, Tony and Roger were standing round the pool table. They were half way threw the game in which Andrea had potted her fifth ball and for the fifth time Chris let out and outburst of cheating, as she laughed at him her eyes flickered over to the door and she was surprised to see Neil looking at her, he made a head jester, which interacted he wanted to talk to her.

'Hey, Bex's.' she turned around, 'Take over for a sec while I go to the loo.' she passed her, her pool stick, 'And don't let him cheat.' she walked towards the toilets smiling at the look on Chris face. She walked up some stairs past the lady's loo's to find Neil standing at the top. ' What you doing here?'

she said surprised but was cut off with him kissing her. 'Shall we go now.'

She new that they were meeting tonight but wasn't until nine and it was only five.

'That's what I came to tell you.' they stood centimetres apart his hands in hers. 'I can't make it to night.' the usual feeling of let down and disappointment took over her.

'Why not?' she didn't sound angry, but you could tell she wasn't happy.

'The Supt's planing this big briefing.' he rolled his eyes as thought it was something he could really do with out. 'For first thing tomorrow and he'd appreciate my input.'

'Hum.' a grin spread across Andrea's face. 'So would I.' she closed the gap between them as he put his arms around her. They were to engrossed with each other that they never noticed that they were being watched. Kerry stood on the landing on her way to the toilet, her eyes widened at the sight that was before for her, one of her best mates was snogging the DI.

* * *

At first it seemed like everything was going to be OK, Kerry had decided to keep quite about what she had seen until she and Andrea ended up having a blazing row ...

* * *

'What?' Andrea stood there shocked and with an odd feeling of numbness overcoming her with the last few words Kerry had shouted at her. She new Kerry had been having a bad day what with the Radford case about to collapses and the Inspector having another go at her yet again, so she decided to take it out on Andrea until there argument became personal. 

'Yeah, I may have been having a relationship with David Radford, but I'm not the one who's having an affair with a senior officer.'

'Kerry.' Andrea began but was cut it of.

'Don't try and deny it, I saw you and Manson the other night, and it hardly looked like you were discussing inter office topics.'

'Your not going to say anything are you?' he voice had turned to pleading, but before Kerry said anything the writing room door opened and Smithy appeared at the door.

'Eh what's going in here, what's all the noise.' he looked at both of them waiting for and explanation. Andrea continued to stare at Kerry with pleading in her eyes.

'Nothing Sgt.' Kerry said after a second.

'Right.' but he didn't sound convinced, 'Kerry, CTF want a word about the Radford case.'

But Kerry didn't move, continuing to stare at Andrea.

'Now Kerry.' his voice had risen, she broke her eye contact and walked slowly towards the door. Smithy had disappeared by the time she reached the door way.

'Kerry!' Andrea ran after her and grabbed her arm making her turn to look at her. 'Please don't say anything.' Kerry could tell she was pleading with her, but she didn't say anything instead left the room with out another word, leaving Andrea with a flood of panic coming over her.

* * *

If things weren't already bad they were about to get worse with the arrival of the morning paper, which indicated that some information that the Met wanted to be kept secret had been leaked, but the thing that made it worse was the fact that only, Adam, Gina and Neil new about it, but Neil had also told Andrea. So he had jumped to the conclusion that she had leaked it, even though she told him she hadn't. They had ended up rowing, and now he believed that she had leaked it. So not only was he not speaking to her, but she was still apprehensive about what Kerry might say. However when the Supt had confirmed that the leak had come from, MIT, it left Neil feeling guilty and angry that he hadn't trusted Andrea more, until he found out about Kerry and decided to take drastic action ...

* * *

'Look Andrea this is crazy.' he had pulled her into and Interview room, after thinking things threw. 'We can't be sure if Kerry's going to say anything.' 

'Well what do you want me to do?' she asked as though this was a rhetorical question. 'I can't force her to keep it a secret.'

'Exactly.' he looked up at her then said the next two words quickly as thought it wouldn't hurt that much. 'It's Over.'

Andrea stood there staring at him not quite sure she had heard correctly. 'What?' her voice sound shaky.

'I can't live a lie anymore, I mean I'm married your a fellow officer I can't keep doing this.' Andrea stood there, she wanted to fight back, tell him they could work but somehow she just couldn't, over come with emotion on the two words he had uttered. 'I'm sorry.' and he did look sorry but that didn't make it anymore easier. Thinking it was best just to leave, he walked out of the room closing the door lightly behind him, the second it had the tears started to flow freely down her face.

* * *

But Neil needn't have worried about what Kerry was going to do, for the chain of events that followed in the next two hours would make sure Kerry wouldn't say anything at all ...

* * *

'What was that!' Marilyn screamed as One, Two gun shouts were fired into the front of the nick. Standing in the main office Andrea could see Kerry fall into Smithy's arms and then onto the ground. Andrea ran to the desk and pushed the panic button and instantly the station came alive with the sounds of alarms. The next thing, the Supt and Rob came bursting down the stairs from CID, and Steve and Reg appeared as they ran threw the doors behind Andrea and the four of them ran outside, followed by Inspector Gold who told Andrea and Marilyn to get out of the main office, in the corridor, officers were standing about looking both scared and worried and Yvonne and Becky came running around the corner and spotted Andrea. 

'Andrea!' Yvonne shouted as they came running up to her. 'What the hell was that?'

Andrea who was still in shock at what she had just witnessed slowly told them of what had just happened and with each look, the more she told them the more there face expressions seemed to change. When she had finished the three of them stood in shocked silence, only when the buzzing of the main office door echoed around the unusual quite corridor did they look up to see the Supt who told them all to go to the briefing room. You could tell by the look on the Supt's face ten minuets latter when he entered the briefing room that it wasn't good news. And they were right, Kerry had died on her arrival at St. Hughes.

* * *

Andrea walked over to her draw and pulled out a pile of clothes she would need and placed them gently into her empty suitcase. Kerry's death had come as a shock to everyone, especially Smithy. The thing that made Andrea angry was the fact that, Neil seemed to think that now Kerry was 'out of the way' that they could carry on where they left of, but after everything that happened recently, the newspaper article and him calling it a day with them and now one of her best mates had been shout dead, she couldn't take anymore, she needed time to think. After Kerry had been shout he had tried to talk to her but she had been ignoring him and ignoring his calls. The Sun Hill Holiday was to be called of due to recent events but it was decided against the idea, one it would give everyone time away to deal with what had recently happened and two Kerry wouldn't have wanted everyone mopping around feeling sorry for them selves. Andrea finished packing, just as the doorbell echoed around her flat. She looked out of her window and saw Chris's car outside, and new he had come to pick her up for there long drive from London the Dalkeith and the four weeks she was to spend with Sun Hill and the one person she was avoiding, Neil. 


	2. Chapter 2

'Ready?' Chris said as she opened the door to her flat.

'Yep.' she passed her case to Chris who took it from her and headed downstairs towards the car. Andrea went back into her flat and picked up her keys, before she left she glanced the room and her eyes lingered on a photo of her, Becky, Kerry, Yvonne, Honey and the lads that was taken at the pub, there was also a small picture of her and Neil taken at happier times, sited inside the frame of the big photo. She looked away flicking of the light and closing the front door.

'You OK?' Chris called from the car as Andrea crossed over the road and came towards him.

'Yeah why?' she walked round the side of the car to the passengers seat.

'You just seem, I don't now distracted.'

'I'm fine.' she put on a smile, but as soon as Chris had gotten into the car she dropped it.

* * *

It took them a whole day to drive from London to Dalkeith, they kept changing drivers between them, so the other could get some rest. The Inspector had allowed them to go up three days before the relief were due to, which Andrea was happy about it gave her time to spend with her family without the awkwardness of her senior officers watching over her. As the sun came up early the next morning, they crossed the English border into Scotland.

* * *

Two hours latter they were driving along a country road CD blasting

**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And there's no where else that I'd rather be**

When they started to slow down, on the left was a pair or large black iron gates, which were open and Chris drove threw them.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beatin' down, yes I'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face**

There was road that lead straight ahead then disappeared around the back of the house, as soon as they were threw they turned left in stead of going straight ahead.

**Cause theres nothing like seein' each other again  
No matter what the distance between  
And the stories that we tell will make you smile  
Oh it really lifts my heart **

So tell 'em all I'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

They were in a small yard, there was a roundabout in there middle of the yard which they drove around, passing the stables and parking in front of one very large and grand looking white house, well being on the Borough Commanders wages you'd expect nothing less.

**Not the snow not the rain can change my mind  
The sun will come out wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind in your face can lift your heart  
Oh, there's no where I would rather be **

'Cause I'm on my way now  
Well and truly  
I'm on my way now

I'm on my way now(x3)

The car 's horn echoes around it's large surroundings, as Andrea steps out of the car the giant front doors open and a small six year old girl with long brown hair came running down the front steps towards Andrea.

**Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share**

'Andy!' the little girl shouts. Andrea bent down smiling and picks her sister up and spins her around in her arms.

**So, tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home**

'Hya.' Andrea looks at her smiling, 'Do you miss me?' she nods smiling. 'That's my girl.' she gives her a huge.

'Eh don't I get a huge?' Chris says as he walks around the bonnet of the car, he takes Rachel from Andrea's arms, as he did Andrea turned her attention for the first time to her mother, who was walking down the steps towards them.

**With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show**

'Hi mum.' Andrea says as her mum pulls her into an embrace.

'Hey sweetie,' she looks at Andrea, 'How was the trip?' she puts and arm around Andrea's shoulder as the pari walk up the stone steps towards the house Chris and Rachel behind them.

'Not to bad, I'd have preferred to fly, it wouldn't have taken so long.' Louise Campbell smiled as she and her daughter walked into the hall way of the house, the CD in the car fading.

**I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm on my way **

The Hall way was a large room, and on the opposite wall was four stairs that lead to a landing in which there was a double door that lead to the back of the house. On the left and right hand side of the landing there were stairs that went up to the three floors of the house. On the right hand side to the hall, lead to the kitchen and the dinning room and the right lead to the living room. As Andrea entered the house, a man came down the stairs, he was tall, young with short black hair.

'Well look what the cat dragged in,' he said with a mock smile and walked towards Andrea.

'Eh nice to see you to bro.' she said as her eldest brother, James pulled her into a huge.

'How's Sun Hill?' he asked, still with one arm around her.

'Oh swell.' she said sarcastically making them both laugh.

'I tell you what, this deserves a celebration.' Louise said looking at her children.

'What dose?' Chris said as he put Rachel down and started to tickle her.

'Having all my children back.' she said beaming at all of them.

'Not all of them,' James said, 'Chad wont be home for another month.'

'Still, it's and improvement, from two to four.' they all laughed. 'You two go and get un packed then we'll all go into Dalkeith for breakfast, what do you think?'

The screaming approval of Rachel seemed to settle the matter.

* * *

Chris and Andrea both carried there bags upstairs, Andrea leaving Chris on the second floor and head for her old room on the third. She opened the double doors of her old room, and glanced around, the morning sun was now pouring in threw the window. She walked in and dumped her bags on the freshly made double bed and walked over to the window. Her's was the only room in the house that had a balcony. She opened the doors and stepped out side onto the round stoned balcony, and looked out at the silent a beautiful scenery. There house was featured right next to a lake, witch meant there rather large garden was attached onto it. Looking down, you could she the road that came from the front of the house, there were spaces in which the cars' were some times parked, but only one was occupied at the moment. There was then grass that was on a slit slope down towards the lake, with a path on the lakes edge. The pool was situated, in the middle of the grassy lawn next to the lake. There was also a path that lead from the back door down the lawn witch also went out onto a jetty, which had a few cushions on the edge. Andrea remember how she and her brothers would spend hours sitting there when they were kids. Andrea glanced to the right of her, from her room she could see a field on the edge of the house, which was attached to the stables, it was empty at the moment which meant they were still inside. 

'Hey you ready?' the noise startled her, she turned to see James standing in the door way. 'Glad to be back?'

'Yeah,' Andrea replied truthfully, she hadn't realized until now how much she had actually missed it. 'Yeah I have actually.'

She followed her brother, with once last glance behind her.

* * *

Andrea walked down some stone steps towards the basement part of the house, this was where all cooking that wasn't done by her parents, but by the people who had worked and been with her parents for years. As she reached the door she could here, voices coming from inside. As she pushed open the door she smiled. There were shelves along the walls with two giant cookers, behind a bench stood Tilly, on of the cooks chopping vegetables and placing them in a pan, next to her stood Angelica one of the maids, and sitting at the wooden table in front of them was Jeffery the butler on his break, and Nancy another one of the maids, but also one of Andrea's best friends. Nancy had been with the family for years, she was in her thirties with blonde hair and a heart of gold, she was loved by everyone in the house. She had known Andrea since she had been born. The noise of her foots steps cause them to look up.

'Something smells good,' she said smiling. 'Let me guess beef casserole.' she smiled at the look on there faces.

'Andrea.' Nancy said, she got up from the table and ran over to her, 'Andy!' she pulled her into a huge, while Tilly dried her hands on her apron and came over to her smiling. 'Oh when did you get home?' she said holding her at arms length.

'About ten minuets ago, Hello Mrs. Lagerlof,' she said as Tilly came and giver her a huge. 'Hey Angelica.' she said timidly. Angelica had always been very strict and moody more then any other member of staff that worked for her parents, but they had started to get on a little better as she had gotten older. She gave Andrea a quick nod of the head as a hello, before disappearing out of the room with a bucket and mop. 'She's never going to like me is she?'

'Oh just ignore her, you now what she's like.' Tilly said going back to her pan.

'So how's things in London.' Nancy asked taking her by the hand and walking over to the table.

'Oh you now the usual, Hey Jeffery,' she added as they past them and sat down. 'Hey how's George?'

George was Nancy's long term boyfriend, he was tall and handsome and when Andrea was sixteen she had, had a crush on him. For some reason her parents didn't like Nancy to see him, and told her if she wanted to remain on there staff that she wasn't to see him again. One day Andrea, and her mother had gone into town shopping and Nancy had come with them, Andrea's mother had told her to take Andrea home when she had been called away. They were about to leave when they bumped into George, and Nancy told her it was her cousin Fred. But Andrea wasn't that stupid. George had taken them for ice cream, which meant that they had been late getting back and her mother wasn't pleased, when she asked Nancy if she had been seeing George, Andrea covered for her saying it was her fault. From that moment on, She and Nancy had become really good friends, who could tell each other anything.

Nancy showed Andrea her left hand.

'Oh my god he ...' she said looking at the silver diamond ring on her finger, 'When?'

'Two weeks ago,' she said happily.

'Why didn't you tell me?' she said happily but a little annoyed.

'Well we were waiting for the right moment ...' they continued in happy, fast and excited voices, when a banging of wood on metal made them look up at Tilly.

'Haven't you ladies got anything better to do then sit there gossiping?' she said irately.

'Oh were just talking Tilly.' said Nancy with a sigh.

'Well talk on your own time, you've still got three more rooms to do.' Nancy and Andrea looked at each other and rolled there eyes, when footsteps coming down stairs caught there attention, and they both turned as James appeared at the bottom step.

'There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere.'

'What's up' she asked as Nancy got up from behind her.

'Rachel's ready, so were ready to go for breakfast.'

'Go!' Tilly said as Andrea stood up. 'Go, what's wrong with my breakfast.'

'Tilly you know, no one came make pancakes like you.' James said with a smilie giving her a kiss on the check, before following Andrea out of the kitchen, and causing Tilly to go red.

* * *

That whole morning was spent catching up, with her brother and sister over dishes of home made English breakfast, by ten o'clock when there were quite sure they couldn't eat another bite, they left the small coffee shop, the one Andrea could remember every since she was four, the same one she used to go in when she was at school, and the funny thing was it hadn't changed a bit. They spent the remainder of the day walking around Dalkeith getting reacquainted with the small town Andrea called home.

* * *

Over the next two days the house started getting prepaid for the visitors that were about to arrive the following day. Andrea sat at the bottom of the stair case in the hall, the night before the relief were due to arrive, looking up she could see that the maids seemed to be doing a lot more cleaning they usual did, knowing her father he would probably wanted to impress. The following morning Andrea was woken up by the beaming of the sun shining threw her bedroom window. She went down stairs and found James sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning newspaper and a cup of coffee by his side, the shinning in threw the kitchen windows made her eyes water, he looked up when he heard her approach.

'Morning.' he said cheerful, taking a sip of his coffee, 'The kettles done.'

'Thanks, your up early.' Andrea moved slowly around the kitchen bench and started to fumble with the kettle.

'Well I thought I'd get out of bed before I was kicked out.' Andrea looked up from the kettle. 'Mum's fretting.' he said in answer to Andrea's questioning look.

'Why?'

'Because everyone's coming today.'

'But there not coming till four this afternoon.' she came and sat down at the table next to him. 'It's only just gone six.'

James chuckled, 'Yeah but you now what mums like, she's up stairs now probably dragging Chris out of bed by his feet.'

'Morning honey,' James and Andrea both turned as Louise came in fully clothed, Chris behind her still in his pajamas with his hair standing on ends, it looked like Andrea's mother hadn't just dragged Chris out of bed, out the front door and back threw the back garden. Andrea and James both grinned as Chris pulled up a seat next to Andrea.

'You look awake.' Andrea said with a hint of sarcasm. Chris looked at her for a minute before resting his face, flat on the kitchen table.

'Why, do we have to be up so early?' Chris mumbled.

'Because I want you lot out of the house.' Louise said with her back to them, while she was searching the cupboards for something.

'At this time in the morning,' said Andrea looking at her watch, witch read two minuets past six.

'Yes, I want the house to be give the once over before your father arrives.' she turned around her hands loaded with plates and pans.

'But haven't you been doing that for the past two days?' James said looking up.

'Yes, but I want the maids to give it one last go over, a first impression always counts.' she turned her back to the cupboard and missed Andrea and James exchange looks.

'Question,' Chris said propping him self on his elbow, 'How come we have to be up and Rachel doesn't?'

'She dose, she's already dressed and had her breakfast.'

'So where is she?' Andrea said glancing threw the door to the hall way.

'She's upstairs with Nancy.' Louise, turned back around to face them. 'Right, I want you two changed, and all of you out of the house by eight.'

'Mum!' Chris exclaimed.

'NOW!' Andrea and Chris jumped out of there chairs as she raised her voice, James behind them carrying his news paper.

'Anyone feel like where ten again?' Chris complained as the three of them walked slowly upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

'Bloody Hell!' Gary exclaimed, standing up in his seat, to get a better look. The relief along with the Borough Commander had traveled up by coach that afternoon as there was so many of them, they were driving along the country road towards the house, some of the others had stood up to nealing over to get a closer look.

As the coach turned into the Campbell residents, murmurs of excitement spread up and down the coach as the full view of the house and grounds came into focus. Instead of going round the roundabout and parking in front of the front door like Chris and Andrea had, the coach took the relief straight ahead and round the back of the house and came to a stop. There was a chattering of excitement as they all started to collect there things together and stepped down of the coach.

'Is it just me.' Smithy said turning is attention from the scenery over the lake to, Becky, Honey, Yvonne, Tony, Cameron and Reg who had just stepped down and were taking in there surroundings. 'But did Chris and Andrea forget to mention that there parent's were loaded?'

They all giggled.

'Right everyone!' the booming voice of Michael Campbell called 'If you'd like to make your way into the hall.' he pointed them in threw the double back doors which lead into the hall. As the relief made there way inside, Louse walked around the corner having just come out of the kitchen, and was moving towards her husband, smiling

'Hey.' kissed her husband. 'How was the trip?'

'Not to bad.' he embraced his wife. 'The traffic on the M11 though.' he stood, his arms still round her, he glanced over the grounds, then into the house. 'Were are the kids?'

'Oh they went out on the horses, what? She added as Michael looked at her one eyebrow raised.

'You kicked them out, again.'

'I did not!' she exclaimed, Michael laughed walking into the hall, an arm around his wife.

As there relief, made there way upstairs towards the bedrooms, Neil glanced at the photo's on the wall as he climbed the stairs behind Samantha. His eyes darted to each of them, showing Andrea and her brothers growing up. Them as children, Andrea's school photo's taken with her brothers, she and her three cousin's bridesmaids at her aunts wedding, family holidays, and family photo's showing Michael, Louise and all of the Borough Commander's children. They were aloud to pick there own rooms, so Neil purposely choice the one next to Andrea's. He opened the door and walked across the room taking in its surroundings. A double bed stood in the corner, it looked comfortable enough as Neil put his bag on it, and walked over to the window. He watched as two ducks took flight from the water and turned away, with a sigh. For the past three day's he had thought about nothing, nothing but Andrea and how he a treated her. OK, he got paranoid when the news article came out and then with Kerry, but now that Kerry was dead it made him feel worse. He hadn't just hurt her, but she had also lost one of her best friends, he wanted to tell her he was sorry, but that was easier said then done. She wouldn't go near him, she had been ignoring his calls and everytime he saw her at the station she had turned and walked of in the opposite direction. Neil walked over and sat on the corner of the bed which dipped under his weight. The truth was, he thought he was falling in love with her.

* * *

As the day carried everyone was getting settled in, and exploring the house and grounds. By late afternoon, Honey, Yvonne, Becky, Amber and the lads could be seen having fun in the pool. Whist the senior offices sat with Louse and Michael at the garden table, sipping Lemonade and talking high Met business. By late evening, everyone gathered in the dinning room for a spectacularly dinner. Everyone sat at a long table and Honey could be heard saying, 'God I feel like the Queen!'. After dinner Michael went into the kitchen along with Neil, Phil, Adam, Gina and Jack for coffee. It was now starting to get dark and Andrea and the other's were still not back. The weather had also changed, it had been a lovely sunny and hot day, now the weather had changed to rain, with thunder and lighting creeping in. As a paticuley loud crackle of thunder echoed over the house, Louise walked into the kitchen she looked worried.

'Michael.' everyone looked at her as she walked up to the table. 'I'm starting to get worried, it's nearly dark and the weathers terrible and there still not back.'

'They'll be fine.' he tried to reassure her, even though silently he had started to get anxious himself. 'Stop worrying, look have you tried there mobiles?'

'James goes straight to voicemail.' she walked around the kitchen bench. 'Chris's is switched of and Andrea hasn't even got hers.' she picked up Andrea's phone wish was on battery charge. 'Look normally I wouldn't worry, but look at the weather.' just then lighting flashed, light up the darkening kitchen. 'All of them went out without coats and Rachel's horse gets spooked when it comes to thunder -' she said in a rush before she was cut of.

'All right.' Michael got up and put his arms around his wife, trying to calm her down. 'All right, I'll call your father, and see if he's seen them OK.' he steered her into his empty chair at eh table between Gina and Adam. 'Now stop worring.' he walked over towards the phone, but before he picked it up there was another louder clatter of thunder which made him turn, and he saw the vivd out line of four horse go past the house, everyone turns to look out of the window. 'See I told you they'd be OK.' he says cheerfully, turning to face Louise. Just then Chris and Rachel come running into the kitchen socking wet.

'Where have you lot been?' he said, sitting back down at the table. 'Your mother's been having a panic attack.'

'We got caught up in that.' Rachel said panting and nodding towards the kitchen window were the rains was pounding loudly and heavy against the windows. 'It's rain you now.' she said sarcastically.

'Yeah we kind of noticed.' Michael said smiling. 'Where's your brother and sister?'

'There putting the horses away.' she said whist trying to rinse her wet hair.

'Oh sorry Adam, this is my youngest daughter, this is Rachel.' he nods at her, who gives and embarrassed sort of smile. 'And you already now Chris.'

'Sir.' Chris nodded at the Supt, before heading over to the sink, whist Rachel walked over to the fridge, just as Andrea and James came running in laughing and drenched to the skin, the minute Neil saw Andrea was holding James hand, he felt jealousy rise in him, however a small smile took over as she looked quite sexy even thought she was soaked to the skin. As it had been a lovely warm day a couple of hours previous they had all gone out without jackets on, but Andrea had also gone out with out a jumper on, which meant you could see right threw the white three quarter length shirt she had been wearing.

'Look at you lot, your all soaking.' Louise got up and walked passed her dripping children, 'Your all going to catch your death of cold and you madam ...' she turns to Andrea holding a tea towel. 'are going to catch Lamina.' she hands the towel to Andrea to help her dry of.

'Go on, say i told you so.' Andrea took the towel and started drying her sleeves.

'OK, I told you so.' she and stairs at her daughter who looks back and the pair burst into giggles.

'Oh and this is my eldest son, James.' Michael said to Adam nodding at James, who smiled and said Hi back. 'So were did you lot get to, we tried calling you but we couldn't get threw.

'We went over to granddads.' Rachel said coming back over carrying a bottle of water from the fridge. 'He wanted Chris and J to help him out with somethings.'

Right.' Louise said clapping her hands and grabbing everyone's attention. 'I want you lot to dry of and get a shower ...' Andrea looks for the first time at Neil and realizes he's been watching her. '...before you have your dinner.'

'I bagsey the shower first!' Rachel said as she walked around the table towards the hall, Andrea looked away from Neil, and put down her tea towel which was now as wet as her, but hadn't dried her of one bit.

'Use all the hot water and your dead.' she started walking towards the hallway to, keeping eye contact with her sister.

'First come first serve!' she made a run for the door laughing, Andrea at her heels aware that everyone was watching them including Neil.

'Don't even think about it!' As she chased her sister out of the kitchen, a low sound of laughter could be herd from the kitchen.

* * *

She turned of the shower and stepped out, grabbing a fluffy white towel she wrapped it around her and stepped out of her bathroom and walked in to her room. The storm had silenced but the rain could still be herd pounding on the windows. As she turned away from the window she realized she was alone, standing in the door way, hands in pockets looking at her, Neil.

'You've been avoiding me?' he said, softly there was no anger in his voice.

'What are you doing?' she a little taken aback, the house was full of there work colleges, her parent's were down stairs, and if anyone walked into the room a that moment they were bound to put two and two together, given the fact she was draped in a towl and he stood there, with out his jacket and tie making it look like they had just.

'I need to talk to you,' he said again in the same voice.

'What for, oh you think now that one of best mates has been shout and taken out of the picture, we can get back to normal.' she walked over to her bed and grabbed her dressing gown and pulled it on, feeling anger build up inside her.

'No that's not.' he began before she cut him of.

'What makes you think I'm going to put my self threw that again, just for you to back of when things get difficult.' there was no hiding the anger in her voice now.

'Look.' he said trying to remain calm walking into the room. 'I'm sorry, I got paranoid when Kerry found out and I couldn't see any other option.' Andrea rolled her eyes. 'But the one thing I am sure of is I don't want to lose you, when Kerry was shot and I heard you were in the front of the building, I panicked, I felt sick to the stomach when I heard you were you were at the time. And it made me realize that this is just more then an affair,' he paused trying to get threw to her 'I love you.'

Andrea, turned to the rain stained window, seeing his and her own reflection, she closed hers eyes on the last three words, however much she loved hearing them, it always made it worse and much harder.

'It doesn't change anything,' there was no anger in her voice now, she was calm, but holding back silent tears. 'This is and affair Neil and it always will be and I can't keep doing this is your going to back out every time it gets difficult, I can't keep putting myself threw that every time you run back to Phillippa.'

Neil could feel his heart sink, he new she was right, knowing he couldn't ever promise, this, but it wasn't easy for him, being town between the woman he was married to and the woman he loved and would die for, a high ranking job, with boss he kept disagreeing with every five minutes and a son who couldn't stand him. Andrea was the one thing who could get him threw all of these.

'Just go.' she said as a hidden and silent tear rolled down her face, she watched his reflection walk over to the door.

'I'm not giving up on you on us.' he said in a strong and confident voice, as the door closed behind him with a bit of a snap, Andrea walked over to her bed, and sat down, the bed dipped under her weight, wrapping her arms around her knees she let the tears flow as the thunder outside, began to start up again, leaving her alone in the dark and empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days went on, the relief took in the delights of Dalkeith. Visiting the town, and taking in the scenery, with the Borough Commander as there tour guide, Andrea with them, however keeping her distance's from a certain officer, and sticking with Becky, Honey, Yvonne and the lads. However by the fifth day Andrea was even starting to cope with her senior officers under her roof, Neil hadn't made anymore attempts to try and talk to her, as he new they would either start rowing or someone would get suspicious, but that didn't stop him looking at her every time she entered a room. Although she had total changed her mind with the arrival of a certain person a few days latter.

* * *

It was at breakfast on the seventh day that this, in Andrea's opinion, un welcomed guest arrived. Chris was reading the morning paper and Rachel was stuffing her face with cereal, when Andrea entered the kitchen.

'Morning.' Chris said looking up, and seeing Andrea looking half asleep, and laughed.

'Oh don't.' she yawned walking over to cupboard, and trying to straiten her hair, which looked like it was wind swept.

'What time did you lot get to bed.' he said coming to join her next to the coffee machine.

'Em must have been after three.' she let out another yawn, for she Yvonne, Becky, Honey, Marilyn and Sheelagh had sat up old night in front of the wide screen TV, watching and old movie, which they gave up half way threw and took to a popcorn and pillow fight and spent the remainder of the night talking about the happier times at Sun Hill.

'Try four.' he said with a smirk as he crossed back over to the table he glanced to the door way, as Neil, Phil and Jack all enter, fully dressed.

'Morning.' Jack said to the room at large, Neil glancing at Andrea who had just taken a glass out of the kitchen cupboard.

'Morning sir.' Chris said cheerfully as he sat back down. As Andrea walked over to the table, she caught Neil's eye, as she picked up the Juice jug and poured her self some juice, glancing at Neil every few seconds. She walked back over to the bench when there was a sudden bang and a car horn from out side, Andrea froze her glass to her lips, she turned to Chris

'Where did you park my car last night?' Andrea says turning to look at Chris and seeing the whole table looking up at her.

'Int he drive way.' he said it casually, but something about his face wasn't that convincing. 'I think.' Andrea who had her juice hovering between, her mouth and the bench, looked at him for a second, then put her glass down with a thud and headed for the back door, Chris and everyone else at her heels. They walked round the side of the kitchen, to the back of the house and glanced down the back road which lead round to the front of the house. There where five cars parked there James's, Andrea's, her parents and a BMW she had never seen before. They glanced over there cars to there next door neighbors,

'Nope, just Mrs Henderson's car.' Rachel said as she came up behind Chris, Neil, Phil and Jack right behind her,

'Oh thank god.' Chris let out a sigh, Andrea looked at him surprised. 'Not thank god that it's Mrs Henderson's car but – you know what I mean.' he added turning back to looked back at there neighbors.

'Hey who's is the BMW.' Rachel said causing there attention the the dark blue car parked next to James's.

'Don't now.' Chris said following Andrea who had turned back to go into the house, as she walked back into the, kitchen, she stopped dead so quickly that Rachel walked into the back of her, as she saw two people sitting at the kitchen table. One was her mother pouring a cup of coffee and handing it to, Phillippa Manson. After a few seconds Louise looked up and noticed Andrea and Rachel standing in the door way.

'Ah there you two are,' she said looking up at them. 'What are you doing outside?'

'Eh Mrs Henderson's knocked her car again.' Rachel said, but Andrea however hadn't taken her eye of Phillippa Mason, and feeling the anger rising up inside her.

'Oh Andrea, you remember Phillippa Manson, Neil's wife.' she said cheerfully, as Phillippa turned smiling at Andrea and making her feel sick.

'Yeah.' she gave a very false smile and walked over to the toaster, Rachel behind her.

'Pippa!' Phil exclaimed as he came back thought the door, Neil and Jack at his side. 'What are you doing up here?' she smiled at him, and stood up as Neil approached her, kissing her on the check in a way of hello, and gave a quick glance at Andrea, who was thankful she had her back to him, busy with the toaster.

'So what are you doing here?'Neil asked sitting down next to her and glancing at Andrea's back.

'Louise called me, asked if I wanted to come up for the weekend.'

'Louise?' Neil said questionaly, looking at Louise who was smiling at him.

'We've known, each other for years.' Louise said.

'Since we were at Uni, I though I'd told you.' Pippa looks at her husband as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

'What about Jake?'

'Oh he's happy to stay with his mate Jeremy.' his parents were fine about it, and as I had all my court work ready and up to speed, though I'd come and surprise you.' she said cheerfully.

Andrea slammed the lever on the side of the toaster down, load enough to cause Louise, Neil and Chris to look at her, she turned around casually toast in her hand to see them all looking at her, 'It got jammed.' she added a small and very fake smile. Once Louise and Phillippa started talking again

she dropped her grin and walked out of the kitchen, Neil watching her as she went. Becky was coming towards the kitchen when Andrea came out muttering to herself and in a bad mood.

'unbelievable, total unbelievable.' Becky stopped when she saw her coming towards her. 'I mean what a check.' she added as she walked past her.

'What's a check?' Becky said as Andrea continued to talk to herself, she followed her into the hall.

'I mean what gives him the right, the self centered -.'

'Eh honey?' but at this point Andrea had started passing in front of her, toast still in hand.

'What makes him think he can play happy families under my parents roof.'

'Eh, who are you -?'

'NEIL!' She near yelled, coming to a stop.

'Keep you voice down!' Becky whispered glancing behind her, but the gathered people in the kitchen were still in conversation, to have herd anything. 'What's happened?'

'What's happened? What's happened, I'll tell you what's happened, he's brought his wife along with him.' she pointed towards the kitchen, Becky turned around and as Phil out of the doorway she got a view of Phillippa still in conversation with Louise.

'He brought her with him?'

'In a matter of speaking.' she crossed her arms looking furious and sat on the bottom of the staircase. 'My mum invited her.'

'And your mad at Neil for something your mum did, or is there another reason.'

She turned and looked up at her 'What?'

'Come on.' she sat down next to her. 'What are you mad about, that fact that Phillippa Manson is in that kitchen, of the fact you wish it was you who was in there.' Andrea frowned

'What are you talking about?'

'You wish it was you sitting in that kitchen, with Neil, with your parents, family and colleagues, your parents talking about how proud they are, and how happy they are for the pair of you. Talking about past events that have happened and talking about the future, in which there daughter would be happy with the man sitting next to her.' Andrea sat there looking at the floor. 'While you are talking, Neil would take your hand in his and, curl his foot around yours, and you'd now, he really loved you, you'd feel safe, and loved and new you and him where meant to be, but instead your sat in a hallway with your best friend, with a burnt bit of toast looking in on the scene, that if, things were different you would be a part of.' Andrea could feel tears in her eyes her throat had tensed up, she turned to look at Becky who was looking at her with a mixture of sadness and honesty.

'I don't now what your talking about.' she said it slowly and got up walking upstairs as two tears flowed down her face. .


	5. Chapter 5

Only once her bedroom was shut and she lay against it did she let her silent tears, for everything Becky said was right.

**I've been staring at the sky tonight  
Marvelling and passing time  
**

She walked slowly across her bedroom and on to the open balcony

**Wondering what to do with daylight  
Until I can make you mine**

She looked at the surroundings, and a small smile came over her as she saw Honey, Yvonne, Smithy, Tony, Cameron and Gary who looked half drowned having a laugh in the water.

**You are the one I want, you are the one I want**

She looked down as she saw her superiors, and parents walk out of the house and over to the patio, her heart sank as she saw Neil with his arm around Phillippa.

**I've been thinking of changing my mind  
It never stays the same for long**

As she watched the group she wondered, if she and him would ever be together, with her parents approval, or was she just kidding her self.

**But of all the things I know for sure  
You're the only certain one**

She was to busy deep in thought, she didn't here her bedroom door open. And her name being called. 'Andy?' Rachel stepped out onto the balcony. 'Andy are you OK.'

**You'll still be the one I love ...**

Andrea turned to look down at her sister 'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.' she smiled and picked her up into her arms. ' What you up too.'

'I want to go out with Sandy, but mum says I can't.'

'Why not?' she looked at her,

'She says I can't go out with out one of you.' she stared pulling at the soft toy in her hands. 'and Chris say's he's to busy to go out.'

'Is he really?' her anger at Neil disappearing she looked at Rachel, 'I tell you what, why don't I take you out and on the way back we can go and see granddad, yeah?'

'Yeah.' she smiled.

'OK, lets go.' Rachel jumped down, Andrea opened the door as she ran of down the the hall, Andrea, gave a last glance at the balcony and the voices outside before following her sister.

**You'll still be the one I love ...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea was on her way downstairs when she bumped into Becky, they looked at each other for a moment, before Becky spoke.

'Look Andy, I'm sorry about what I said ...' but Andrea cut her off.

'No I'm sorry, because everything you said was right, I do wish it was me, who was married to him with the family, but that's the way life is and you can't change it no matter how much you want to.'

'Yeah I now but still.' Andrea gave her a small smile.

'It's OK,' she pulled her into a huge. There was silence for a few seconds 'Hey listen you ever ridden a hoarse?'

'No,' she said smiling.

'Well there's a first time for everything.' she said as she took her hand the pair of them head outside laughing, finding that the perfect cure to a complicated love life was to spend it with your best friend and your favorite sister.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day Andrea spent with Becky and her sister in the back field and once round the lake, Andrea trying the teach Becky how to ride a hoarse and not laugh at the same time was quite eventful and didn't improve when Smithy, Gabriel, Roger and Tony came to watch over the fence, and by dinner that night Andrea had calmed down from her little out burst that morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner that night was a tense affair, in the kitchen sat the Borough Commander, Louise, there four children, Neil, Phillippa, Phil, Adam, Jack and Gina. Andrea sat between James and Rachel, with Neil and Phillippa opposite her Neil looking just as uncomfortable and the only way she got threw the first course was by staring determinedly at anything except what was in front of her, of talking to her brother or sister, she managed to skip dessert by calming she had a headache, and couldn't get out of the room quick enough, wishing the weekend was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew it was him, she could tell. Not looking up she continued to looking threw her book,the light wind sweeping her hair back and the cool evening air brushing her skin and gentle rocking the sun lounger she was sitting on.

'What do you want?' it wasn't an order or and accusation, keeping her voice came and her eyes away from him as he came to a stop, nealing on the bar of the sun lounger she was sitting on.

'I didn't now she was coming.' he remand calm knowing she was angry about the fact his wife had turned up on the door step, Andrea had avoided him all weekend, she had even stopped having meals with her family and senior officers and went into the dinning room with Yvonne, Becky Honey and the rest of the relief, but there was something genuine in his voice that Andrea new.

'You didn't now at all.' she said for the first time looking up at him. His jacket and tile was gone, shirt rolled up at the selves, but still looking as handsome as ever. When he shook his head, something told her he wasn't lying.

'You didn't now your mum, was friends with her?' she shook her head, 'You?'

'No, Phillippa never mentions anything to do with outside the office anymore, to busy maintaining the shroud.' a simple 'no' would have done her, but she could tell that he was making it quite clear that he had no idea of the fact, and wanted her to no that.

'Where is she?' she looked away form him, her eyes back to the book.

'She left half an hour ago, she had a big meeting in the morning plus, she wanted to be home for Jake.' he looked at her for her reaction but she kept her eyes down, she felt him sit next to her and the seat went back then swung softly forward with there weight. 'Look, I now you mad at me, and I haven't been far to you, but I want us to get back to the way we used to be, you are the one I want to be with, I just wish you could understand that, and if you didn't feel the same than you wouldn't be getting this up set, I love ... but you can't stay mad at me forever'

With this she looked at him, and there eyes met, the temptation to pull away was becoming harder as he moved towards her, she was shocked to say the lest, behind him was a house full of there collages any minute now someone could come out and find them in this precision, which would be hard to explain. It felt as though someone was pushing her towards him, they were now noise to noise, lips barley apart.

'Andrea!'

Neil slid back across the seat and looked out onto the lake, Andrea closed her eyes before turning up towards the house to look at the caller and saw James coming towards her. 'Dad wants a word with everyone in the lounge.'

'All right I'm coming.' James gave a glance at Neil before disappearing back inside. Andrea and Neil turned to look at each other. They didn't say anything for a minute, then Neil stood up and slowly walked towards the house, Andrea watched as he disappeared inside then looking back at the lake threw her book down on the ground in a frustration.

Andrea walked into the lounge five minuets latter to find the relief, assembled around it, some sitting on the chairs, sofa, the floor in front of the fire or just standing about. Michael stood facing them all. Everyone was to busy muttering excitedly to notice Andrea come in. She glanced Neil standing next to Phil over in the corner he looked at her as she entered then she went over to Honey and Yvonne who were sitting on the sofa.

'... So.' Michael continued, 'We'll be spending the weekend in Orkney.'' there was more excited whispers.

'Hey what's going on?' she asked Honey sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

'Were spending the weekend in Orkney, at your uncles place.' she said excitedly

'Great' she said sarcastically.

'So as we have and early start tomorrow may I surgest you get and early night? The coach leaves at nine tomorrow so I will say goodnight.' he gave them all one last smile, there was a mumble of talk as everyone broke in to chatter some leaving the room.

'What's happening tomorrow?' Andrea said looking at Honey and Yvonne

'God we've you been girl' Yvonne said sarcastically, smiling up at her.

'Were going into Edinburgh tomorrow, then were gonna have a look at Edinburgh Zoo, it'll be cool I haven't been to a zoo since I was six.' she said happily standing up, 'Oh come on, cheer up.' she added seeing the less then enfuseastic look on Andrea's face, 'It'll be fun,' she walked of towards Tony, Andrea slid down the sofa arm and land next to Yvonne her legs hanging over the arm she had been sitting on.

'I now how you feel.' Yvonne said causing her to look up at her, 'The nine o'clock start, I thought this was surpossed to be a holiday.' Andrea smiled as Yvonne got up to, she watch her walk over to Honey, when her eyes flickered over to Neil who was watching her, she let out a long sigh before falling right back onto the sofa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a bit of a rushed and sleepy affair, although everyone was excited about the days events that didn't stop Rebecca, Rachel, Honey and Amber complaining that they were all still asleep, the coach pulled up outside the front of the house at quarter to nine and by five to everyone was aboard, Andrea, Yvonne, Honey and Becky were at the back along with the lads who had nicked the back row, as they set of for Edingbrough.

They spent the morning in the city center taking in the shops and the local history, and when Honey, Leela, Amber and Rebecca were next seen, they all had at lest six shopping bags in there hands, and it had nothing to do with food. At one o'clock they all meet on the steps to Edinbrugh Zoo, Honey and the others having disposed of there shopping bags back on the coach.

They walked together but in groups Neil, Phil, Terry, Ken and Zain walked in front of Honey, Becky, Yvonne, Andrea, Cameron, Tony, Smithy and Gary. They took in there surroundings and the different animals: Flamingos, Zebra, Rhino, Tigers, Camels, Giraffe. The thing about this Zoo was that you could get up close to the animals which Rachel found very exciting, but it also meant that some animals were aloud to wonder at there own acord ... Lema's in particular. As they reached the Otter enclosure the two groups of CID and uniform all nealed over the barrier to get a look, when Terry looked to his left.

'Hey Andrea.' Andrea who was standing next to Honey looked up to see everyone, including Neil looking at her. 'Look left.' he said smiling. Andrea looked left then jumped back so fast she nearly fell over, as a black and white Lema came walking along the barrier they had all nealed over. She wasn't the only one, Honey jumped back just as fast, as the others all laughed.

They rest of the day went happily, they all continued to enjoy them selves as the weather became sunny and warmer during the day, they all had a good laugh when James had to practically drag Andrea, who refused point blank to enter the reptile house. In the end they resorted to Chris picking her up and chucking her over his shoulder, whist the others laughed themselves silly.

By the evening however Andrea was starting to loose intreats, as she had started to get a headache and fell very hot, she just ignored it and put it down to having to much Sun, she tried to sleep on the coach journey back, but found it impossible as Smithy, Cameron, Gabriel, Tony and Gary took to singing Grease classics 'We Go Together!' all the way back.

Once back she detached her self form everyone else as soon as possible,and headed up stairs to lye down hoping it would pass after a nap. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, grateful of the quite dark space. Her head was banning as thought someone had set of a bomb, her face was brick read, she was sweating like mad, she managed to walk over to the bathroom, before she threw up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I now Edinbrugh Zoo dosn't have Lemas running about but for the benifit of this, they do he he, P.S Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming x_


	6. Chapter 6

'Someone pass the jam!' Rachel shouted to the room at large.

The next morning was a rushed affair, whilst half the relief were running about getting ready and having breakfast whilst in the hall way the occasional sounds of bags being chucked down the stairs could be herd and the shouting of Honey and Yvonne as they were nearly hit by Des, flinging his bag downstairs. For it was Friday and the weekend was here, in three hours they were leaving for there weekend stay in Orkney.

'Here.' Chris passed Rachel the strawberry jam, causing her to be silent. The kitchen was busy, Rachel, Chris, Adam, Gina, Neil, Sam, Phil and Jack sat at the table having breakfast, Louise was running about trying to do ten things at once,Michael was hovering over the coffee machine and Andrea was no where to be seen.

'Rachel have you packed your tooth brush?' she called over the pile of washing she had in her hand.

'Yes,' she said threw a mouthful of toast and jam.

'Well hurry up and finish that and takes these up stairs' she put the pile of washing on the bench. And took a deep breath.

'Honey calm down we have plenty of time.' Michael tried to reassure her, not that it worked.

'What three hours? Rachel now!' she snapped, Rachel, got up moodily and took the washing stamping her feet as she left the room, they could here her footsteps all the way into the hall.

'Morning.' James said entering the room.

'Have you packed.' Louise snapped in a way of a morning greeting.

'Yeah, bags at the bottom of the stairs, any coffee?' as he made his way over to the coffee machine.

'Well make sure you have, I want everyone to be ready by quarter to and where is Andrea?'

'Asleep.' James said as he poured him self a cup.

'What!' she looked on the verge of eruption.

'She's still in bed.' he said looking up. As Louise threw down the table cloth in her hand.

'Honey?' Michael began.

'Andrea Elizabeth Grace Campbell, you get out of bed this second!' she shouted at the top of her voice heading out of the kitchen and for the stairs.

'I'd hate to be Andrea right now.' Chris said to the room at large causing a few giggles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea rolled over in bed she, had not slept at all she had been up all night, she kept coming over in hot and cold flushes. Her head was still banging and she felt as though she was on her death, bed. For what felt like the millionth time, she got up, shivering and scrambled to the bathroom, and threw up for what felt like, again the millionth time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Andrea!' Louise called as she walked the corridor towards her daughters room. 'Come on sleepy head.' she opened the double doors and stopped in the door way when she saw Andrea's bed was empty, she walked to the foot of the bed 'Andrea?'.

She herd the flushing of the loo and turned to see Andrea, in her short and T – shirt pajamas coming out of the bathroom looking very pale.

'Honey?' the short temper disappeared at once when she saw the pale look on Andrea's face, she walked with Andrea to the bed and they both sat down, 'What's wrong?'

'I don't no em.' her voice was weak, she sat crossed legged in bed looking at her mother, 'I've been sick all night and I keep getting these really hot and cold flushes.' Louise placed a hand on Andrea's forehead and instantly felt it burn up. 'But I'll be all right in a minuet.' she made to get up again but Louise stopped her.

'Oh no you don't, your not going anywhere in this state.'

'Mum, I'm fine.' she protested, her voice a near whisper.

'Yeah you look it, how long have you been like this?'

'Since last night.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I thought it would blow over, anyway I'm not five anymore I can look after my self.' she tried to get up but yet again she was stopped.

'Your not going anywhere?'

'But what about the weekend?' she said not really wanting to go anywhere at the minuet.

'You can't go anywhere in this state.' she felt her forehead again.

'Yeah but -'

'Your going to stay there, I'm going to get your father then we'll see.' she stood up holding up the duvet cover, and Andrea lay down. As Louise moved towards the door, she paused in the doorway, 'And don't move.' she said in her bossy motherish voice, then smiled. Andrea gave her a weak smile, as she closed the door behind her, Andrea gave a grunt kind of cough before covering her self in the duvet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louise entered the kitchen to laughter, Michael looked up from talking to Jack and Gina when she entered and the smile vanished when he saw the look on her face.

'What's wrong?' he said, everyone at the table looked at her.

'We've got a problem.' she let out a sigh and placed a hand on the bench as she nealed on it for support. 'Andrea's ill.'

Neil looked up so fast he nearly spilt his coffee, a slit frown on his face, thankful that no one had noticed.

'What do you mean?' a note of concern crossing his face.

'She been sick all night, she's boiling hot with a fever, Michael she really isn't well,'

'Well how long as she been like this?'

'Since last night,' she looked worried, 'Look I'm going to call the doctor.' she headed for the phone, Michael looked at his wife before walking out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minuets latter Louise, Michael and the family doctor, Dr Kennedy were crowded round Andrea's bed. Ether side of her, her mother sat on one side, Dr Kennedy on the other and Michael standing at the foot of the bed observed as Dr Kennedy removed a thirmonitor from Andrea's mouth.

'Hum, well it is high.' he said taking it out of her mouth and shaking it, 'What other symptoms have you had?'

'Em, sickness, dizziness, head ache, hot and cold flushes.' Andrea trailed of, 'I thought it was just to much sun.'

'Well from the symptoms you have told me I don't think it's to much sun.' he said standing up.

'Well what do you think it is?' Louise said looking up Dr Kennedy.

'Food Poisoning.' he said plainly

'Food Poisoning!' both Louise and Andrea said together.

'Um hum, can you think of anything you could have eaten?'

Andrea cast her mind back, she had really been eating that much but then there was Tuesday night, She had gone it to town with Becky, Yvonne and the lads they all got fish and chips however, her's didn't taste quite right and a friend of hers had recently had food poisoning after eating shrimp, could it have been form the same shop?

'We'll I did have fish a few days ago, it didn't taste quite right but I didn't think anything of it at the time, I surpose it could be that.'

'Hum, sounds like it, eating food that doesn't taste right is always a bad sign, and fish is the worst,' he put the thirmonitor back in his bag and closed it. 'Well the best thing you can do its wait till it comes out of your system, I'm going to give you some tablets that should help with your dizziness and headache, but the best thing I surgest is that you stay in bed.'

Andrea let out a sigh, 'Thanks' Karl,' she said taking the tablet bottle from him.

'I'll pop in in a few days and check how your doing, if you get any worse give me a call straight away.'

'Thanks' Karl for coming.' Louise said.

'No problem.'

'I'll see you out.' Michael said.

'Oh there's no need, I now my way.' he walked over to the bedroom door, he opened it and gave one last look at Andrea, 'Take on twice a day and it should help and try not to eat to much.'

'Thanks' she said as he left the room with a nod to Michael, closing the door behind him.

'Well.' Michael sighed walking round to the empty side of ht bed and sitting down. 'That's just put a spanner in the works.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well were leaving for Orkney in hour and a half, well we were.'

'Well you can still go.'

'Don't be silly.' Louise said sounding shocked. 'We can't go now.'

'Of course you can.'

'But - ' Louise began but Andrea cut her off.

'Look, you can't let everyone else down because of me, just go with out me I'll be fine.'

'We can't do that.' Michael said.

'Look, guys I love you loads but I'm not seven anymore, I'm not of school sick I can look after myself I will be fine, presides it's not as though I will be here along, Nancy, and Angelica will be only downstairs if I need anything, and If I get any worse your only a phone call away.' Michael and Louise looked at each other surveying the idea.

'What do you think?' Michael said looking at his wife.

'I don't no.' she said looking at Andrea, who raised her eyebrows. 'The minute you feel any worse you phone.' she said in a warning and determined voice.

'Promise,' she said smiling.

Michael and Louise looked at each other and new there were beaten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andrea watched from her bedroom window as the coach load of Sun Hill departed. Louise reluctantly obeying Andrea's wishes and letting her stay at home. She still felt a bit quasi and spent the rest of the day in bed, she didn't sleep much and so she wasn't that bothered when there was a knock on her bedroom door, about four that afternoon.

'Hey honey, how you feeling?'

I t was Nancy. She came into the room carrying a mug, of a steaming substances.

'I brought you some Honey and hot lemon, it always used to cheer you up when you were little.'

'You remember that?' Andrea said siting up in bed, as Nancy placed the steaming cup on her bedside table, and sitting next to her.

'Of course I do, it was the perfect que for you kids, pity it didn't last when you were older.' she smiled, 'How you feeling?'

'A bit better, I've stopped being sick at least, but I still feel like hell.'

'Well drink this and it'll make you feel better.' Andrea smiled, Nancy all ways new how to cheer her up, that was probably why she referred to Nancy as one of her bestest friends when she was a kid, they'd tell each other everything, making it feel that she was just one of her parents members of staff.

'Thanks.' she said picking it up and taking a sip.

'Anyway I'd better get back to work, before Angelica starts winging on again, see you latter.'

She added closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the next afternoon, Andrea had grabbed her dressing gown and managed to go down stairs, she found Tilly, Nancy and Geoffrey in the basement kitchen, polishing silver and pealing potatoes.

'Hey here she is,' Geoffrey pronounced as Andrea came down the bottom step, 'How you feeling.' he gave her a kiss on the check as she sat at the table next to her.

'Better, what you cooking?' She asked Tilly who was, as she always was stirring a large copper pot on the boil.

'Beef stew, wants some?' She asked.

'Eh no, thanks, just in case it reappears.'

'Far enough.' she said smiling.

'Have you go any bottled water down here, I can't find any in the fridge upstairs'

While Nancy stood up, and disappeared into the chillier, Tilly started ranting on about how much work she had to do, without re filling her boss fridge to added to the list, when Nancy came back a second latter and gave her a bottle, Tilly was still rambling on, Nancy and Andrea looked at each other trying not to laugh and both rolling there eyes at the same time, she decided to leave before she got another head ach. She was just reaching the hall way door when the front door suddenly opened, and a man came in, holding a suitcase in one hand, he put it down on the floor closing the door behind him and looked up at her.

It was Neil.


	7. Chapter 7

'Neil, What are you doing?'

She walked towards him not quite sure what to say.

'I've come to talk to you.' he looked at her, she still looked pale but she was looking better then she had.

'What? How-' she started.

'I came back, I told you dad that I had an family emergency to deal with, but I'd be back here by the time they came back.' Andrea looked at him stunned, and surprised.

'You lied the the Borough Commander?' she looked at him in astonishment, that he would take such as risk.

'So.' his non caring attitude took her by surprise.

'All right what do you want?' she said head tipped to one side and an eyebrow raised.

'What I just said, I want no – I need to talk to you, we need to talk.'

'There's that 'T' word again.' she walked towards the stairs, her head was starting to ache again.

'And your walking away again.' he raised his voice a little, as he walked towards her, Andrea stopped feet on the bottom two steps, hand on the banister.

'I'm not the one walking away, your the one who was in the first place.' she turned and walked up stairs, she could here his foot steps behind her.

'Look we can't keep doing this, this has got to stop somewhere.'

'Ah.' she said in a high pitch voice, 'Another thing you said, ''the affair had to stop.''

'That isn't fair, I only did that because I had to.'

'No,' she turned around from facing her bedroom door on the third floor to look at him standing meters from her. 'I'll tell you what's not fair, having the one person you think cares about you with someone else, seeing them bail out every five seconds as though your something life threatening and something to be ashamed off, seeing that person, in your family home, and lying to everyone around you, have the one person you love leave you hurt and broken because things were getting to tough and serious, that you couldn't hack it, and you might just might, have to take and chance and do what you think is right,and not caring about what someone else will say or think or it killing your carrier prospects, doing what you think is right for once in your life.'

She could feel her self getting upset, and also watched as Neil took in the words she had just said, but he was looking at her as though he had never seen her before.

'What did you just say?' he said quietly, with a slit frown and his fore haed and the smallest of a smile. Andrea looked as though she was going to scream.

'I said.' she started off annoyed. 'That its not fair to -' but she was cut of.

'No after that.'

'What?'

'You said you love me.' he looked at her smiling. 'You've never said that to me before.'

She looked at him for a minute then slowly turned and walked into her room in silence, Neil behind her. As she sat crossed legged she herd Neil closing the door behind him and nealed back on it looking at her. There was silence for a minuet.

'OK,' she said looking up at him. 'I love you.'

His heart leapt a few feet in the air, but he could feel a 'but' coming.

'But we can't be together.' she said it softly, shaking her head, she didn't want to say it, and you could tell the regret and sadness in her voice, he walked over to hr and sat down next to her on the end of the bed.

'Yeah we can.' he said positively.

'Really?' she said it as though he had asked her and impossible question, all thought at the minuet this seemed like one. 'I mean can you really see this working?'

'Yes.' he said positively, 'We wouldn't have gotten this far, if we couldn't, this if more then just some casually affair, you and I both now that, and the most important thing is that I love you and you love me, and no matter what anyone says nothing is going to change that.' he seemed to be winning her around as she gave him a small smile. 'Look' he took her hand in his. 'I'm not saying it's going to be easy and that things won't change, but we can get threw that.'

Andrea looked away for a minuet, then looked back at him.

'You do realize my parents will kill me if they ever find out.' she said causally and with a smile, Neil laughed.

'No kidding, Jack would be so pleased to have and excuse to get me out of CID, and your dad would probably want my blood.' Andrea laughed. 'We'll be all right you no.' Andrea looked him in the eyes before she nealed in and gave him a kiss for the first time in weeks, at once all the emotion and closeness came flooding back, but then she suddenly pulled back, there faces noise to noise. 'Are you all right?' Neil asked looking a little concerned.

'I think I'm going to be sick again.' she give a little fake moan before walking over to the bathroom, Neil gave a little sympathetic smile before following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the remainder of the weekend together and building there relationship back on track. As they had two days to them selves and a empty house they, spent most of the time talking, it was nice to be somewhere that wasn't Sun Hill nick, or her flat.

Andrea had stopped being sick every five minuets and was starting to get back to her usual self but she still refused to eat anything.

They spent there time together, taking in the sites, shopping and having lunch together, Andrea showed Neil how to ride hoarse and the pair went out on the back field one afternoon, Andrea was so taken a back by this side of him, not office bound her was a totally different person.

On the last night of the weekend they went on a night time stroll round the lake in which Neil held her hand, a once in a life time opportunity it felt like. The lights of the house reflected on the water as they returned, they walked along to the end of the Jetty, were they stopped a the end and just stood there, Neil, with his arms around her waist just taking in the peace and quite and being there with each other.

Andrea didn't want it to end but, and felt a little sinking feeling in her stomach, as everyone would be returning tomorrow, and it would be back to the sneaking around, but for now she was just happy to be here, in the arms of man she loved.

**You'll still be the one I love ...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sorry, I know its a short chapter, more soon, thanks to the reviewers! keep it up lol x_


	8. Chapter 8

'Neil, stop it ... Neil' she near screamed as she rolled into his lap, in a fit of giggles.

'Oh come on don't tell me your ticklish?' Neil laughed as she curled her self on his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

The pair sat in the living room, it was early morning and in a few hours the relief were due back so they decided to make the most of the time they had left along together. Neil was in jeans, T- shirt, and a zip jumper, a rare occasion. Andrea however sat in pajamas and her favorite fluffy slippers. Well it had just gone eight thirty.

'No, but unless you want cereal poured over you.' she reached towards the coffee table next to her and picked up her weetabix, she had started eating again but was still treading carefully on what she ate.

'I'll take the risk,' he said smiling, wrapping his arm around her. He began to tickle her, Andrea managed to place her breakfast ball on the floor before she dropped it.

'Right' she exclaimed in a 'that's it kind of tone' she swung her legs over him so she was sitting on top of his waist, pinning him to the sofa so he had no were to go looking down at him. But before she could do anything Neil had took her by the hands and pulled her forwards so her lips met his. Together they rolled as one, as Andrea gave in to the one thing she missed most.

'You no, I think I could get used to this.' Neil said over the breakfast table looking up from his coffee, an hour latter after they had, done there 'catching up',

'What?'

'You, Me alone in a big house,' Andrea smiled.

'Yeah but it'll never happen.' She said it casually, but inside she felt a rush of sadness knowing it was true, Neil must have known it to for his face expression seemed to fall a little. 'But this has been great.' She smiled at him, as he nealed forward and his lips met hers.

'Andrea!'

Neil pulled back so fast he nearly fell of his chair, Andrea giggled.

'Hey.' Andrea and Neil both looked up to see Michael in the door way, a hand luggage bag, in his left arm, behind him Andrea could here the noise's and shouts of the relief with there bags.

'Sweetheart how you feeling.' he walked up behind her, and giver her a kiss on the head, she then looked up as he put his hand on her check taking in the colour of her face. 'Well you do have a bit of coulor back, have you eaten anything?'

'Eh yeah kind of.' she gave a quick glance at Neil while his back was turned.

'Andy! How you feeling I've been worried about you all weekend.' Andrea rolled her eyes as her mother entered, followed by Chris.

'Neil, how was the family emergency? Everything OK?' Louise looked up from taking Andrea's temperature with the back of her hand and Andrea looked at Neil, who had gone a little pale. Neil keeping cool looked from Michael, Louise, Andrea and back to Michael.

'Yes sir, Jake was feeling a little of, you no what kids are like one minute there on the deaths door the next right as rain.' Michael chuckled and looked away, Louise went to help him empty washing int the machine and Neil and Andrea looked and each other with a sigh of relief.

* * *

That night James, Andrea, Honey, Smithy, Yvonne, Gary and Chris sat in the living room, Andrea was lying against James side as they watched TV, during the interval of The Bill, Louise, Jack and Gina entered. Andrea smiled as Honey and Yvonne exchanged glances as Gina entered, but it was during the end credits that Rachel appeared int the door way, in pajamas and holding a toy bear in her hands.

'Hey madam what you doing up?' Louise said in a motherly voice causing everyone to look at the door way as Rachel walked over to her mother and into her lap. 'Bad dream?' Rachel nodded. 'Oh come here.' she gave her a huge.

Everyone turned there attention back to the TV.

'I can't sleep.' she lay against Louise's chest.

'Why don't I come a read you a story that might help.' Louise suggested but Rachel shook her head.

'You can't sleep eh?' Chris said in a mock voice and standing up, everyone watched, as he walked over to Rachel, 'Well we can sort that out.' he held out his arms as he picked her up. 'Ain't that right sis.' he turned to Andrea who was smiling there was one thing they new that would get Rachel to sleep it had always worked when Andrea was that age. Just then the Record player clicked on in the corner of the room.

'**_Sandman's comin', yes he's comin', To sprinkle you with sand_**' everyone watched as Chris turned towards the living room door, Rachel smiling and everyone watching them.

'**_He'll say "one, two, three". And you'll be, In cotton candy land_**' he walked out of the living room, Andrea behind him. They walked across the hall way towards the stairs.

'**_Sandman's comin', yes he's comin', He'll take you, by the hand'_** They began to walk up the stairs. '**_And you'll ride upon, a big white swan In cotton candy land_**' as they reached the first floor, it just so happened that Michael, Adam, Neil and Phil were walking towards the stairs from the first floor lounge, they stopped when they heard Chris. When they reached the landing Andrea took Rachel into her arms who had started to doze and carried on.

'**_You and the swan will float upon_**' she began as they walked two doors down towards Rachel's room and Andrea went in, followed by Chris, as Michael, Adam, Phil and Jack stood in the door way watching. '**_A cloud of pink ice cream. Where every star is a candy bar_**' Chris went ahead and pulled down the bed covers. '**_And the moon is a marshmallow dream'_** Andrea spun on the spot, as they reached the bed, she lowered her voice to a whisper.

'**_Sandman's comin', yes he's comin_**' she lay Rachel down in bed '**_Take his magic hand_**' on one side Andrea pulled up the covers, as Chris did on the other.

'**_Now goodnight..._**' she tucked her in. '**_now sleep tight_**' she gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead,and Chris gave her a peck on the check then quilt tip toed towards the door were the others stood smiling. '**_In cotton candy land_**' she turned of her bedside lamp and tip toed towards the door, when she reached it she turned to look back at her sister who was now fast asleep.

'**_In cotton candy land...'_** and together Chris and Andrea closed the double doors, on there sleeping little sister.

* * *

Now that her and Neil were back on track, she wouldn't admit it but she was having one of the best holidays of her life, she was surrounded by her friends, family and the man she loved, and even though she could tell everyone how happy she was that didn't stop her having the time of her life.

Although they didn't want to admit it but the four weeks were coming to an end and pretty soon they would be back on the beat, on the streets of Sun Hill ... but not before a game of rounders!

'Right you lot!' Gina Gold took charge, not that, that was anything new. 'I want you all to stand in a line!' she said to the group in front of her. It was late one evening and everyone was outside, most of them were assembled by the lake as the sun in the sky had started to burn red. 'Now!' she added as everyone squashed up in a line, the senior officers including Neil sitting on the patio watching them while drinking coffee.

'Eh Gina were not back at work for another week yet,' Sheelagh said as she got squeezed between, Yvonne and Tony. 'Can't we leave the orders out until then.'

'Now Sergeant!' She snapped.

'Then again maybe not.' she said in an under whisper so only those next to her could here, causing them to giggle.

'Hey come on Shee, what you talking about' Honey said nealing in towards them. 'Gina Gold's never given and order in her life.' they all burst into laughter.

'Honey!'

'Ma'am.' Honey quickly stood back in line.

'Your with Smithy.' she made a head gesture towards Smithy and the group behind him.

'Ma'am.' she said she gave a wink to the others before joining her group.

'Right Yvonne ...' Gina continued. Pretty soon they were all in teams and were getting ready to play. Once everyone was ready the game began, there were a few things that made it interesting, considering the fact that they didn't have much space due to the fact that there was cars, trees and a lake surrounding them they had to be careful, but that didn't stop it being one of the wildest games every to be played in the history of Sun Hill. Reg had turned into a lethal weapon, everytime he took the bat the relief all took to steps back, and shouts were rang out, 'It's Reg! It's Reg!' as he kept launching it into the air and even had a near miss with his own team.

'Reg your supposed to hit the opposition,' Terry shouted out, 'Not us!'

Gina was getting total stressed out, shouting at her team, shouting at the opposite team and shouting back at her team again.

When Andrea's team were fielding, James came to bat, he hit the ball it went flying into the air and landed smack bang in Andrea's hands, there were screams and boo's and James had to put up with Chris and the others giving him, protest about being beat by his sister.

But the most memorable moment of the night came, when Andrea and Becky's team were fielding, Cameron was the batsman, as the ball went flying Gary made a run for it only ended up tripping up and went knocking into Honey and Leela, who were out, of a near by garden bench causing them to all fall into the lake.

Everyone was burst into laughter, the senior officers all laughed to, Neil looked over towards Andrea but as she and Becky were on all fours at the time she didn't notice.

Only when it got to dark to see what they were doing did the relief trail off inside Andrea's team leading the way as the winners, tired but overall happy.


	9. Chapter 9

It was on the day before they, were due to leave, did Andrea and her family receive a surprise that would making leaving Dalkeith even harder.

Andrea had agreed to help Rachel with her math's homework, they had been showed out of the lounge by the CID crew who had grouped around the TV remote so the pair had taken refuge in the kitchen, this was only surpossed to take 20 minuets, half an hour latter when Michael, Neil, Phil and Jack returned from a trip to Dalkeith they still hadn't gotten anywhere.

'So nearly done?' a voice said from the kitchen door, both Rachel and Andrea looked up to see Louise enter carrying a basket of laundry. And walking over to her husband who had just dumped some bags on the kitchen bench at the same time Neil and Jack did the same on the kitchen table, Neil giving Andrea a quick smile.

'Not likely, I'm not built for mathematical equations.' Andrea looked at her. ''you now for a six year old she had a way with posh words' Andrea thought. Louise smiled

'You can do it you just need practice.' she said kindly passing a mug to her husband who joined the others a the table.

'Yeah write!' she said in a strop.

'Hey look, you don't have to be good at everything, just try your best.' Michael added having a go, as Andrea picked up the jug of water in front of him and poured herself a glass, as Neil and Jack helped themselves to coffee.

'That's easy for you to say,' Rachel gave him a piercing look for a six year old as Louise sat down next to her and started folding t – shirts into a pile. 'You flogged the exam remember.'

Andrea choked into her glass as Phil and Jack chuckled.

'Yeah well I'm just not as brainy as you.' Michael said recovering himself and squeezing Rachel's check who, seemed to get over it and smiled. Just then a distraction was caused by the sound of the the front door banging open and running footsteps towards them, they all looked at the kitchen door as Geoffrey came running in excited and out of breath from washing James car out the front.

'Mrs. Campbell! Mrs. Campbell!' he ran straight to Louise. 'Mrs Campbell! Guess who's here, he's home just drove up all his way from army.'

'Who?' she said looking confused.

'Our boy Chadwick.' he said proudly and beaming. Phil, Jack and Neil looked at each other confused, but both Andrea and Rachel's faces had lit up.

'Chad!' Rachel said excitedly looking at Geoffrey for clarification. As Geoffrey nods, both Andrea and Rachel scramble from the table, ignoring everyone else run out into the hall Rachel shouting 'Chad's home!', Phil and Neil look at each other, but Louise had stood up excited.

'Chadwick, oh Michael he's back.' everyone else had stood up. From the hall you could here Rachel's voice echo up the stairs to Chris and James. 'Chris! J! Chad's home.'

'My boy's home from the war.'

'Louise there wasn't any war,' Michael started to say.

'Yeah well,' she led the way into the hall followed by the lads and Geoffrey they entered the same time as Chris and James appearing at the bottom of the stairs they all walk out the front door and meet Andrea and Rachel standing on the bottom steps looking at there last and second eldest brother, it seems that Geoffrey was hosing down the car and then dropped the hose pipe when he saw Chad, leaving the hose still switched on and wriggling on the ground casing water to flow everywhere

'Oh Chadwick my boy!.' she went to give him a huge but stopped when she saw the water, Chad sat up on the seat of his open roofed car to see everyone.

'Hiya mom!' the tall dark haired boy, in and army uniform and a handsome appearance smiled back at his mother.

'Welcome home son!' Michael, beamed, Chad then noticed Andrea and Chris.

'Hey Chris! Andy! Didn't expect to see you guys here!'

'Oh' she said sarcastically. 'Nice to see you too.' smiling

'Arrived the other week' Chris called back 'thought you weren't back till next month, you don't look to bad!'

'Thanks' bro!' he smiled. Michael had suddenly realized that his drive way was starting to flood.

'Geoffrey will you shut of that water!' Geoffrey grabs the hose and bends it so it stops dripping, and Chad jumps out of the car.

'Hello, Mr Chadwick, did you have a swinging time in Europe?'

Had all the swingnest Boy!' he patted Geoffrey on the shoulder before walking over to his mothers open arms.

'How are you boy?' Michael asked as everyone patted him on the back.

'Hi dad'

'Oh doesn't he look so handsome in his uniform.' Louise said making him go red. 'Oh go get the camera Michael.

'Latter, Louise latter.'

'Oh come on in the house son we've got so much to talk about.' she started to drag him into the house but Chad stopped.

'I have to get my bags mum.'

'Oh don't worry Mr Chadwick.' Geoffrey said and everyone looked at him. 'I just -' but he never finished the sentence as he let go of the hose which goes mad wetting them all they all dive into the house.

'Geoffrey!' Michael managed to shout before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Dinner that night was a happy and enjoyable affair. The seven Campbell's four senior officers and two DS sat around the table, while Michael bored them all on a talk of Chad's army days and how proud he was of him, and causing Louise to burst into tears about having all of her kids home. It was half way threw pudding that Andrea felt something slid around her foot. She looked up horrified, as it was Jack who was sitting opposite her and he was smiling at her at the time. She quickly busied her self with her wine, when he turned his attention to Adam and they started talking she felt the foot move tighter round hers and realized who's it was. She smiled over her wine glass at Neil.

* * *

'Hey Chad tell Honey about the Dalkeith monster.' Chris said looking over at him. For the last time the relief sat outside, again the senior offices sat on the patio over looking everyone. Honey, Andrea, Yvonne, Becky, Chris, Chad and James sat on the grass next to the lake and near to there senior officers. As soon as Chris had spoke the lads started to laugh, Andrea however scowled at them whilst Honey looked confused, the nose of the lads laugh had made Neil, Sam and Phil look over at them.

'Nah, maybe's Andy should tell it.' James said looking over at her. 'I mean she knows it better then anyone.' against he lads laughed, Yvonne looked over at Andrea who was looking un - amused.

'What's the Dalkeith Monster?' Honey asked looking from Chris to Andrea.

'Well you've heard of the Loch Ness monster right?' asked Chris controlling himself Honey nodded, the senior officers were listening in by now. 'Well when Andrea was seven, Chad told her that the Loch Ness's cousin the Dalkeith monster livid into the lake.' he nodded towards the lake 'And that it like to eat little Scottish girls.' they all laughed.

'It's not funny!' Andrea snapped 'I had nightmares for weeks!' she went to hit Chad playfully but missed as the others continued to laugh themselves silly. 'And I wouldn't go in the lake for a month.'

'That's true.' said James. 'Mum hit the roof when she found out.'

'And you were grounded for a month.' Andrea said looking at Chad. 'So we can all move on!' she said like that was end of the matter and end of the story.

'Hey anyone want to go for a walk round the lake?' Becky asked the group at large. They all agreed.

'Anything to get you lot to shut up about that story.' Andrea said standing up.

'How about you lot?' James said looking over at Jack, Phil, Sam, Neil, Gina and Adam. 'Fancy a walk?'

Adam looked at the others, who nodded in agreement. 'Yeah why not.' he said as the others stood up together they all started to walk towards the side gate, Chris was ahead with Yvonne when he turned around.

'Hey Andrea do you want to hold my hand?.'

'What?' she said with a frown.

'Well you now incase we see the Dalkeith monster, I mean you can never be to care -.' he started as everyone laughed.

'Right that's it!' Chris turned an ran over the fence as Andrea ran after him, getting cheers and applause from the others.

* * *

'You lot we've got fifteen minuets!' Adams voiced echoed around the hall way as, yet again people were rushing about. The end of there holiday had come and in fifteen minuets they would all be leaving, and some people had not even packed, everyone was rushing about like mad and pilling there bags up. Neil, Terry, Ken, Sam and Phil had all approached the bottom of the stair case at the same time but were stopped from going anywhere, as one by one Yvonne, Cameron, Honey, Gary, Becky, Gabriel, Tony, Leela, Amber, Andrea,Will, Dan, Des, Sheelagh and Reg all came down the stairs one after the other dragging there bags, down the stairs making a right racket. Once they had all dumped them at the back door waiting for the coach.

By the time it had come a large pile of luggage had formed at the back door. As the coach driver started to load there things on the coach, everyone was garbing thing's they had forgotten and taking last minute photos.

'OK everyone after three, shout Sun Hill!' Honey shouted as she looked at the entire group all standing together on the back steps for one final group photo.

Then the hard bit came. Everyone had said there goodbyes to Michael and Louise and were getting on the coach. Leaving Chris and Andrea the last people in the house.

'Andy.' James said knocking on her bedroom door. He walked in to find her nealing on the balcony for the last time, looking down at the group below. 'Hey, there waiting for you.' when she didn't reply he walked onto the balcony next to her. 'Are you OK?'

'Yeah it's just.' she looked at him. 'This is all ways the hard part.' she give him a small smile. As he pulled her into a huge.

'Come on.' he said putting and arm round her, and leading her towards the door. With one last look at he room she had slept in since she was nine, she gave a quick glance at the family photo her and her parents and siblings on her bedside table, before closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

'Thank you so much for having us, Sir.' Jack said holding out his hand to Michael,who took it.

'Your more then welcome I just hop you enjoyed it.' he said as Gina gave Louise a huge.

'Oh we certainly did.' Adam said shaking his supers hand.

'Well, I'll be back down next week to check out those figures for your new anti social behavior scheme, so I'll see you then.' He said as Neil and Phil said goodbye to Chad and Louise.

'Bye Neil.' Louise said kissing him on the check.' just as Andrea and James appeared out of the back door. 'Give Phillippa my love.'

'Right were ready sir.' Chris said coming over to the group from the coach, but Andrea had just notice Rachel sitting along on one of the garden bench's near the lake.

'I'll be back in a minuet.' she said walking past Phil, Neil and Chris and walking towards her.

'Eh Andrea we've got to go.' Chris said but she ignored him and kept on walking as everyone watched. As she approached her she walked casually.

'Hey' she said softly as she reached the bench nealing on the arm, Rachel didn't look at her or say anything. Andrea gave a sigh, she new this would happen it always did every time she came to visit and then leave there was always this silent sad treatment she got. It was simple. She didn't want Andrea to go.

'Hey come on.' she said sitting next to her. 'Its not going to be forever.' she tried reassuring. 'You not going to say goodbye?'

'I don't want to.' she said quietly still not looking at her.

'Why not. 'Andrea tipped her head.

'Because you going.'

'I've got to go home.' she said feeling some emotion build up.

'This is your home,' she turned to look at Andrea and she could see small tears in her brown eyes. Andrea could feel a lump in her throat.

'Hey come here.' she said opening her arms, and giving he a huge. 'come on now.' she soothed she didn't now what to do to stop her crying, she felt terrible, she hated leaving as it is but this always made it worse. '**_I will climb the highest mountain just for you.' _**She began after having a sudden idea. '**_Bring gold and silver to your door just for you, I will raise my glass up to the sky just for you. I will be your strength and be your pride be with you.' Rachel_** pulled away looking up, here eyes had gone a little red. ' **_I'll make sweet soul music all night long just for you. Make you feel that you belong just for you. We'll take a ride in the tunnel of love just us two_**.' Andrea touched her on the noise causing her to smile, she then lifted her onto her lap so they were looking out onto the lake. '**_I will scream aloud at the altar of God , I love you.'_** she gave her a kiss on the check.

_**'Just for you I'll wash you down, cleanse your soul and be around, hold your hand and lead the way, be with you all through your day. ' **_they started to slow rock side to side**_ 'Just for you I'll sacrifice everything in my life, I will give all this to you, dedicate my self to you... '_**

_**  
'Just for you, just for you, just for you, yeah (just for you)' **_Andrea tickled her and Rachel laughed. **_'Just for you, just for you, just for you (just for you)' Michael_** and Louise, looked at each other and smiled.

_**'I'll terrorise, publicise, capitalise, mesmerise, idolise, wave goodbyes to all the things you despise. Just for you. Just for you.' **_

_**'Just for you I'll wash you down, cleanse your soul and be around, hold your hand and lead the way, be with you all through your day. Just for you I'll sacrifice everything in my life, I will give all this to you, dedicate my self to you... Just for you, just for you, just for you, yeah (just for you)  
Just for you, just for you, just for you (just for you)' **_Neil smiled at her

_**''I' ll climb the highest mountain, until I reach the top. I'll climb the highest mountain, and I will not stop. I'll climb the highest mountain (highest mountain), and I'll never stop (never stop).  
I'll climb the highest mountain (highest mountain), until I reach the top (reach the top).'**_

_**'And I will not stop (highest mountain, never stop), And I will not stop (highest mountain, reach the top) Higher and higher and higher (highest mountain, never stop) Higher and higher and higher (highest mountain, reach the top)'**_

_**'I'm gonna climb that mountain (highest mountain), I'm gonna reach the top (never stop). I'm gonna climb that mountain (highest mountain),I'm gonna reach the top (reach the top).' **_

'Just for you ..' she give her a kiss on the top of the head, and a big huge.

It seemed to have done the trick, after reassuring her that she would be home as soon a possible, Andrea took Rachel's had and they walked up towards the house were her supers were waiting but all smiling.

As Chris said goodbye to Chad, Andrea said good bye to James.

'See ya sis.' Chad said as he pulled her into a huge. 'Em about that Dalkeith monster thing.' he began as Andrea raised her eyebrows, you do no I was only joking about that whole thing.

'Yeah of cause.' Andrea said a little to high for her to be telling the truth.

'Come her trouble,' Chris said bending down to give Rachel a huge. He turned to James, whist Andrea turned to her mother.

'Bye mum.' she said slowly. Louise looked as though she was going to cry.

'Come here' she opened up her arms. 'Be good and Be safe.' when she finale let go of her, Andrea could see a tear in her eye.

'So to break it up.' Adam said suddenly, 'But we really need to be going.'

Andrea gave her mother a small smile before following Chris and the overs towards the coach only letting go of her mum's hand when it wouldn't reach any further. She followed Chris onto the coach as Phil got on behind her she gave a last look at the grounds before sitting in her seat next to Becky. As the engine started every cheered and waved. Andrea who was determined not to cry stuck her MP3 player in her ears trying to block out the noise. As the coach started to move she waved at her parents her two brothers and her little sister standing waving up at them. Happy to be going home but sad to be leaving, she watched them until they were out of sight round the corner. As they reached the road, she gave one last look up at house before they turned onto the road. Heading back to Sun Hill

* * *

OK I now there hasn't been much Andrea and Neil but there will be soon! x 


	10. Chapter 10

Andrea sat with her back against the window of the coach, her legs hung over Becky's into the aisle, so she was facing Honey who was doing the same over Gary. Four hours in the journey and the sky was turning red, as they sped down the motorway, everyone chatting happily, until it got to the point were Des needed the loo, and started to curse at the Inspector every time they passed a service station sign causing everyone to laugh. Des, didn't like this one bit, especially when Gabriel and Smithy started making water noise's, making him promise to bray them within an inch of there lives once they had stopped. They pulled in to the service station for about seven thirty, that night, half way back down the country towards London. Des being the first of the bus.

After and half an hour break they left, most of them pretty tired by now. And pretty soon Andrea found herself asleep against Becky's shoulder, a soft touch on her head indicated that she had done the same. It felt like she had been asleep for five minuets when she could feel a soft warm presence near her face.

'Don't even think about it.' she said, opening her eyes, to see Honey, Amber and Yvonne over them and a pink lipstick centimeters from her noise. The girls pulled back a laughter could be heard from around them as Gary and Tony and Ken and Terry burst into laughter from the seats in front and behind, Becky opened her eyes to smiling at them as they pulled away.

Gradually the talk in the coach seemed to drop as more and more of the relief were dropping of to sleep, until it came to the point when Sam asked the driver to turn the coach lights of so they plunged it to darkness going down the motorway.

A beeping sound caused Andrea to stir, as Becky's watch beeped. Andrea opened half an eye the time was five in the morning. She turned over to face the window finding that her right arm had gone numb. She watched blurred shapes go flying passed when she noticed a large green road sign, as they came closer she was able to read the white writing, 'London 57 mile' she tried to wriggle into the seat which had become painfully uncomfortable and manage to fall back into and uneasy sleep.

* * *

'Do you need a lift?' Neil asked, as they stepped down onto the street outside the front of the station, as the early morning sun started to come up over the horizon. Andrea looked at him then looked behind her to check if anyone was watching, but as everyone was busy collecting there bags or still in Andrea's case half asleep, nobody notice and she nodded following him, around the corner towards his car leaving the others.

The car journey was silent, only the sound of the early morning radio could be herd as Neil drove down the empty street's towards the riverside block of flats.

'Thanks for the lift,' she said as Neil closed the boot of his car after taking out her case, he turned to look at her, and watched as the cool morning breeze blew threw her hair.

'Your welcome' he smiled as he closed in, for a tender kiss, which was one broke when a sudden beam of morning sun appeared from a nearby building and shone right at them.

'Ew, don't you just love morning's' she said with a yawn. He didn't say anything nut just smiled at her, pushing back a bit of her hair behind her ear.

'I'll see you later' he said quietly, giving her one last kiss, and only letting go of her hand when it would no longer stretch. As she walked toward the flats door, she stopped in the doorway and turned for one last look and watched as his car drove away and vanished out of sight.

* * *

The hallway came into full view as she turned on the light, and the brushing noise of mail, of four weeks worth, lay under her feet, closing the door she left her suitcase at the door and headed for the kitchen, where a long awaited cup of coffee was called for. After she had showered and freshened up, she decided to head straight to bed for a few proper hour's sleep, she turned of the living room light, and was about to walk out of the room when she did a sudden double take, turning the light back on and opening up a near by draw pulling a photo frame out and placing it on a nearby table where it belonged. Smiling at her own reflection standing next to the man she loved, she closed the door and headed to bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

''OK, eye spy with my little eye something beginning with -''

'Oh you can't be serious!'

'What?!'

Andrea looked over at Rebecca with raised eye brows. They were stuck in the van on tallow street, three weeks after there return from Scotland, they were helping CID out with a smuggling operation. She along with Honey, Tony, Yvonne and Steve were waiting for, well they weren't really sure. CID had the control on this one they were just there for back up. They had been stuck in the van for over twenty minuets and now Bex was getting annoying.

'Do you think, that it is possible for you not to be your self for five minuets.' Andrea said, while the overs smiled at them, 'So you could give us some peace, for FIVE minuets?'

'Yeah but I'm bored.' she said as Andrea yet out a sigh of announce.

'Well find a way to entertain yourself.' Yvonne suggested.

There was silence, and then a whistling sound filled the van as Becky started to whistle making everyone moan.

'I am gonna slap you in a minute,' Andrea said half heatedly but with a smile on her face.

'You love me really.' she said with a cheesy grin,' as Andrea went to hit her and the two ended up in a little play role, as they others laughed the radio's came into life.

'_... Got any word from TIU yet Suzie?_' Neil's voice floated across the PR.

'_I've got them on the phone now, trying to get some sense out of them._' Suzie replied, there was silence for a minute before Neil was back on.

'_Sam from DI Manson were are you?' _

'_Gov I'm sorry, the suspect we were following went threw a red light, had a near miss actually, but we've lost her, last seen south east on Handset Rd_.' Sam replied.

_'DI Manson from DC Sim, Gov TIU have triangled the signal from South Rd. four hundred meter radar on York Rd SE1._'

There was silence before it seemed to click. They herd the go

'All CID and Uniform units from DI Manson, it's Waterloo Station! Waterloo station!' he repeated as Tony slammed on the gears. Waterloo was buzzing with morning travelers, when Andrea, Bex, and Steve entered the station in plan cloth's, Tony and Yvonne behind them in uniform. They spotted Sam ahead and walked forwards towards her as they came closer, Neil and Phil appeared on her left and Suzie on her right.

'If he's on a train inland then were screwed.' Neil said as together they all looked up towards the departing board.

'It has to be the Euro star and it's gonna narrow down are search area, look Euro start to Brussels in six minuets.' she said pointing up at the departure board.

'Alright lets do it.' Neil indicated to uniform. As they all began to run.

'I'm gonna talk to the transport police.' Sam called as she and Suzie disappeared.

Together they made there way towards the escalator. Phil and Steve, Neil and Andrea, Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Tony all ran down the moving star way. They each flashed there warrant cards as they approached a guard at the platform entrance, who nodded. Dodging the patients as they passed they made there way up the long palatium.

'Phil! Andrea! Get on the train!' Neil shouted, Andrea entered the by the nearest door while Phil went on ahead, and entered by the second. Walking up and down the carriages, looking at each seat as she did, trying to recognize a face, none came. As she reached the middle of the third carriage Phil appeared in front of her.

'Anything?' he asked.

'No.' she said shaking her head.

'Great.' he let out a sigh of announce, and looked around, heading back up the carriage he had come, Andrea behind him, Phil start opening the sliding doors which lead to the toilets as he walked, when he suddenly stopped and Andrea walked into the back of him. As he did a double take he opened up, a door he had just looked in and there stood Michael Asam, wanted for smuggling and the guy they were after.

'Well at least your mum told you to wash your hands.' Phil said smiling, Andrea rolled her eyes. 'I'm DS Hunter, this is PC Dunbar.' he flashed his warrant card. 'Your nicked.' he placed his warrant card back in his pocket and took a hold of Asam arm.

'Didn't your mum teach you to knock.' he said, as Andrea hide her smile from Phil.

'Hay that's good.' he said sarcastically, leading him of the train. On the platform, Neil could be seen talking to the conductor along with Tony.

'Gov.' Phil called, as the the three looked in there direction, Neil thanked the conductor, and together they ascoted Asam of the platform.

* * *

'Yours was the chicken, right.' Andrea said tuning to look at Neil who was int eh middle of opening a bottle of wine.

'Yeah.' he said taking the take out container from her and sticking it in the bin. As Andrea finished placing there meals on the plates he poured out two glasses and walked over to her. 'Here.' he said placing a glass down next to her and placing an arm around her waist and kissing her on the check. Which slowly started to turn more longingly.

They were just getting to the point were the meal was to be forgotten, when the beeping of a phone interrupted the intermancy. Reluctantly, Neil pulled away, Andrea still with her arms around his waist she new who it was, before he had even taken his phone out of his back pocket, he looked from the screen up to Andrea, face expression changing she new that look.

'Your not gonna like this.' he began and she let out a sigh.

'Neil.' she began in a 'you can't do this again' voice.

'Look I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you' he began, taking a little fast, trying to get her to understand.

'Hum, I thought that's what tonight was about, you no ''making it up''' she said, disappointment clearly heard in her voice.

'I know, I'm sorry' she looked at him, as he kissed her softly, 'I'll call you latter' he said as he slowly released himself from her grasp and walking backwards towards the door only letting go of her hand when it wouldn't stretch any futher. Once the banging of her front door echoed around her, she looked down at the two plats of food, which now lay in front of her picking them both up, she headed for the living room, placing one meal complete with plat in the bin, as she headed for her only source of evening company, the television.

With both the shower switched on and the radio blasting she never herd her front door close. Turning of the shower she stepped out of the steamy bathroom draped in a towel and walked into her bedroom, were she got the fright of hr life.

'Neil!'

she jumped back in such a shock to find him sitting on her bed, shirt and tie removed.

'You nearly gave me a heart attack, do you get a kick out of taking ten years of my life, what are you doing back here anyway.' she said all at once.

'Shut up and come here.' he said softly taking her hand and pulling her on top of him, to make love.

* * *

A few days latter, Neil sat in his office, as he finished writing on the envelope, he propped it up against the small gift bag on his desk. He say back in his chair smiling to himself when a sudden knock at the door interrupted his train of thought, grabbing the bag he quickly shoved it in his desk draw as the office door opened, and Ken appeared.

'Gov, the DCI'S waiting in his office.'

'Right he said standing up quickly, trying not to look guilty and followed his DC closing the door behind him.

As Phil, reached the last few steps, he notice a medium built woman, with black curly hair standing in reception although she had her back to him, he recognized her all the same.

'Pippa.' he said as he buzzed in and came face to face with Phillippa Manson. ''What you doing here?' he asked as he pressed a kiss on her check.

'Eh I had to pick up some notes for the Calson case next week.' she said showing him a green file.

'The housing estate guy, who was living on the coal lane?'

'That's the one, he was caught taking money from his company, he'd been doing it for over three years and in that time he had stolen over seven million.' she informed him.

'How people can live.' Phil said more to himself, then Pippa, who smiled. 'So what you still doing here.'

'I though I'd go and see Neil. He's been acting a little weird lately, I though I'd see if he's OK.'

Phil looked away from her as Ken and Terry, buzzed into the main office and was heading for the main doors, with a few of uniform.

'Ken.'' Phil called causing him to stop, midway out of the door. 'Do you no were the DI is?'

'He's in with the DCI at the minuet.'' he said before disappearing with Terry.

'Well You can wait in his office for him, but I don't no how long he will be.' Phil said turning back to Pippa.

'Thanks Phil.' she said smiling, as Phil lead her up to CID. He left her along in his office. Not nosing how long he would be she took to wondering around, as she past his desk chair she saw the framed photo oh her self and her son on his, desk it was then that something caught her attention, a card, in his hand. She picked it up and turned it over on the front, but name on the front wasn't addressed to her. It was addressed to Andrea.


	12. Chapter 12

Honey and Andrea were on foot patrol, and although Honey had protested for over half an hour that her feet were killing Andrea didn't mind, it was just nice to get out of the nick. They had walked round the same estate three times already waiting for something dramatic to happen, but nothing had. Even the PR was silent which for Sun Hill, was a very rare occasion.

'OK Lets start at ten.' Honey said suddenly, bringing Andrea out of her day dream, involving her Neil and a a very small island.

'Ten what? Oh please tell me your not going to start singing ten green bottles are you?' she said eyeing her friend suspiciously

'No, Sun Hill's top ten.'

'Top ten what?'

'Top ten fittest coppers.'

Andrea burst into laughter.

'What?' Honey said with raised eyebrows 'Right ten, Dean.' she began making, Andrea laugh as they carried on walking up the copethone estate.

* * *

Neil walked into CID trying not to smile, he had just been congratulated on an excellent drugs raid, and was told by the DCI that this may be the step that gets him up one more step in the carrier department. However that little happiness outburst was about to come crashing down as he re entered his office and he gave a little jump as he found someone in his office but not one of the usual people, but his wife. 

'Phillippa, what are you doing here?' he asked in what he hoped was a non shocked kind of tone, but it was harder to hide it. Phillippa Manson, looked her husband in the eye with a piercing look.

'We need to talk.' she said in a low and calm voice.

* * *

'Eight, has to be Gary even if he is a bit slow bless him' Honey said crossing them of on her fingers. 

'Gary, I new you liked him,' Andrea said with a smirk as Honey began to go red. They crossed over a road and headed into Stanbit way.

'Seven, Dan, Six Smithy.'

'Sixth! Your put Smithy at number six!'

* * *

'Phillippa what's going on?' he asked, knowing his wife well enough to no she would never usual come to Sun Hill not even in and emergency. It was then he noticed the envelope in her hand and his heart jumped. 

'I could ask you the same thing Neil.' she said calmly, looking up from the envelope in her hand to the wall opposite her

'Pippa.' he began but she cut him off.

'Are you having an affair.' she said sharply staring at the wall opposite her. Neil didn't say anything, he new she knew, so was there any point in trying to deny it? could he talk his way out of it? or was it really worth it. As if she had read his mind. 'And don't try talk your way out of it.' she said looking at him. 'Just tell me the truth.'

He remained silent

'Are you having an affair?'

There was more silence, he looked at his wife he could feel a lump in his throat as he tried to find his voice.

'Yes,'

* * *

'OK Five ...' Honey continued. 

'Oh Honey give it a rest will you.' Andrea said half laughing. They were half way back to the station still on foot patrol when Andrea notice a commotion up ahead in the approaching bookies.

' ... is Will.'

'I thought you hated Will.' Andrea said not taking her eyes of the bookies.

'Well yeah, I mean I don't hate him, just because he ...'

'Oh!!' Andrea yelled, as a man in black made a run from the bookies, carrying a bag under his arm and a woman shouting.

'Serria Oscar from 158.' Honey began as she followed Andrea on foot who was already in pursuit.

* * *

There was silence, Neil kneeled against his desk next to his wife, neither of them looking at each other or saying anything as Phillippa took in this new information Neil. 

'Who is she Neil?' Phillippa said finally.

'Dose it matter.'

'It dose to me, I need details.' some were in between the shock she had just had, that Neil would even have an affair and the fact that she had been cheated on, she needed to now why. 'When did it start?'

There was a pause.

'After Jim and Junes wedding,' Neil began. 'The day after ...' he began as he told her the details, Phillippa remained quite, but inside she could feel the hurt and disgust build up inside of her.

* * *

'Serria Oscar from 158 still on foot chasing suspect towards Taff street.' 

Andrea and Honey were still on foot, as they came to a T junction, Serria one appeared, blocking the road and causing the man to fall over the bonnet. As Leela got out of the car she and Andrea both restrained him.

'Serria Oscar from 158, suspect detained at 15:08 at Taff Street over.'

With the sound of sirens Honey turned her view from Andrea and Leela forcing the guy into the car, to 21 who had just pulled up behind them.

'What you doing here?' she said as Cameron and Yvonne got out of the car.

'Herd you on the radio, thought you might need some help.' Cameron said coming over.

'Eh don't worry Cam.' Andrea said coming over. 'We've got it all under control mate.' she said tapping him not eh vest and standing next to Honey with her arms crossed the both of them smiling at him.

'What?' he said eyeing them suspiciously.

'Nothing.' they said together.

'Cameron!' Tony called, and they watched as he walked past them.

'Number two?' Honey said looking at Andrea

'Cameron.' they both said together smiling, causing Cameron to briefly turn to look at them.

As he turned away they broke into giggles.

* * *

'What about Jake?! Dose he mean anything to you?' she near shouted. 

She had been quite until the point where she couldn't control her hurt anymore. She stud up from the desk and looked at him.

'Of course he, dose but this hasn't got anything to do with him this is about our marriage, you me.' he was a little surprised that she was taking it this bad there marriage had been half over anyway.

'No Neil, this is about you, I've have just found out my husband has had an affair so don't i have the right to now why he was unfaithful to me, I'm mean don't you ow me that much.' Neil glanced out of his office window and saw Terry, Phil and Ken turn away instantly

'We just weren't working and we have been for months you no that.' he said trying to reason with her.

'Oh so that's it is it, that's what you do when things get difficult, you have and affair!' she looked at him as if he was mad. 'other people talk they communicate'

'Yeah and that's our problem.' he snapped. 'We never communicate and never have.'

'Oh, so I surpose this,' she looked down at the card. 'This Andrea, she listen to you dose she.'

'Yeah she dose.'

'Listen to you, cares about you dose she tell you your great.' she said sarcastically.

'Leave her out of this.' he said trying to remain calm which was becoming more and more difficult.

'This Andrea she ...' she stopped half sentence and looked down t the card. 'Andrea?' she repeated quietly before looking up at Neil. 'Not Andrea Campbell, not Louise's daughter?'

Neil didn't say anything as he new how she was going to react, he was having an affair with his wife's best friends daughter.

'It is isn't it?' she looked at him and for the first time in his life, Neil could see what looked like a tear appear on hid wife's face.

'Were is she?' she asked suddenly.

'What? He said surprised

'You herd me.' she said giving him a stern look.

'Phillippa ...' he began but the next thing she had pulled open eh office door with all the force she could and disappeared around the corner. Neil stood there in a kind of trance for ten seconds, coming out of it he quickly followed his wife, ignore the fact that most of CID were watching.

Having been to Sun Hill a few times, having delt with case that have come from here, she had a basic knowledge of the station,a s she made her way towards the back stairs, she didn't what it was but her feet new where to take her as she headed downstairs.

* * *

'I can't believe you put Cameron second.' Andrea said as the area car pulled up in the yard and she got out and walked round towards the other door. 'I mean Phil is hardly prince charming even if he thinks he is.' 

She held open eh door as Leela helped the prisoner out of the car. 'What you two talking about.' she asked them.

'Honey's been doing the Sun Hill top ten.'

Leela looked at her.

'Yeah I no sad.'

'Top ten?' she looked from Andrea to Honey.

'Top ten fittest coppers.'

'Oh yeah' said a voice 'and were do I come in.'

The three girls turned around to see Tony and ended up bursting into laughter.

'What?' he said as the four off them plus prisoner made there way up ramp into Custody.

* * *

Phillippa matched threw the open door Neil at her heals, he had never seen her like this before, she was past the calm and control stage, officers looked at her as she stormed towards the doors leading to Custody. 

'All right so you two finish booking him in and I'll run a check on Chris.' Leela said a few minuets latter when they had all walked into Custody, as she walked towards the corridor door.

'Run a check on BIU while your there' Honey called, after Leela had just finished typing in the door code when it was pulled violently open and Pippa stormed threw followed by Neil.

Leela gave a polite 'Gov' before giving a confused glance towards Custody before disappearing. The storming footsteps getting louder caught there attention,as Honey, June and Andrea turned towards the growing noise, and Andrea and the rest of Custody watched as Phillippa came marching towards her. Phil turned away from talking to Rebecca and Tony, to see what was happening, his's eyes jumped from Andrea, to Phillippa and to Neil standing a little way back and seemed to realize what was happening but how, he didn't no. as Phillippa came face to face with Andrea.

'You Bitch!' Andrea felt the full force of Phillippa's left hand as it came to collide with the side of her face.

There was a shocked silence.

'Phillippa!' Neil's voice echoed around Andrea's now pounding head, as she stood in a mixture of shock and stuntedness.

'That was for having an affair with my husband, you B ...!' she started, as her voice echoed around the unusual quite Custody

'Pippa.' Phil said bringing her to a halt mid sentence as she gave Andrea a fitly look.

Neil watched as Phillippa turned on her heals and staked, past him towards the corridor.

'Pippa' Neil started to say, but his vision was diverted, as Andrea made a dash for the Custody door. 'Andrea' he managed to block her way, still aware that the whole room's attention was on them, with his arms on hers he tried to get her to look at him, but she pushed passed him out a word. 'Andrea' and ran into the yard, he made to go after her.

'Neil!'

He stopped as the Custody door, closed in front of him and slowly turned not only to see the whole room looking at him but the DCI to. 'My Office now!!'

Dreading what was coming he slowly began to walk towards Jack, glancing at Phil who didn't seem to know what to say.


	13. Chapter 13

Becky looked left and right, seeing only the area car departing the yard. She herd a door bang behind her and running footsteps.

'Where is she.' a voice said that she recognized. She turned to see Honey next to her, scanning the yard, but Andrea was no were to be seen.

'Don't no.' and for some reason Becky looked up.

'Did you no?' Honey asked, Becky looked at her and let out a sigh of announce, before walking towards the gate, Honey at her heels.

* * *

Neil stopped in the door way of the Superintendents office his hand on the door handle. His eyes jumped from the Supt who was standing behind his desk a file in his hand, the the DCI who had stopped at the window and turned to look at him hands at his side, each wearing a look that meant, his career was hanging, by a rain drop.

* * *

Honey and Becky walked back into the station by the main office, meeting. Yvonne who had just come threw the door.

'Right she's not in the locker room, or the canteen.' Yvonne said breathing heavily, it seemed they had all been running around the nick like headless chickens.

'The canteen.' Honey looked at her as though she was mad. 'She had just been total humiliated, and physically assaulted in front of the whole relief, do you really think she'll be in the canteen with her feet up having a cup of tea.'

Yvonne opened her mouth to reply.

'Oh come on Andy!' Becky said loudly making them both look at her. 'What is the point of having a phone if your not gonna answer it.' she said to her phone.

'Look maybe she just wants to be by her self.' Honey suggested, 'I mean she's not in the nick, well not that we can find her and she's not outside.' she looked form Yvonne to Becky wondering if they were gonna agree. Just then the door opened and Tony and Amber appeared in the main yard.

'Hey have you seen Andrea?' Amber said as the pair came up to them.

'No.' Honey said giving her a sarcastic frown.

'Tony told me what happened, god I wish I'd been there.' she said with a smile, as one Honey, Yvonne, Tony and Becky looked at her. 'What?' she said. 'Oh come on you can not expect o go round sleeping with a married bloke and get away with it.'

'Were as you, do it every five seconds.' and don't get so much as a name call.

The smile vanished.

'Anyway I though Andrea was your mate?' Becky said looking at her.

'She is, but you've got to admit that you wouldn't expect it, and from Andrea?'

'Hey!' Becky said. All four of them were looking at her with a shocked kind of anger.

'I'm, just saying that, copping it with a married bloke thought and the DI of all people I mean who would have thought it.'

Honey looked on the verge of slapping Amber, Tony noticed this.

'Look, this is non of our business and we've got a shout.' he said give Amber a little push and the pair walked towards the door, Honey and Becky watching.

'I was only saying' she whispered to Tony.

'Yeah we don't' he said as the pair walked out of the main entrance.

'She is ...' Yvonne began

'Unbelievable.' Honey finished.

'Andrea!' Becky said suddenly, causing Yvonne and Honey to turn quickly, only to find Becky talking to her phone. 'Look just ring me when you get this, we just want to no if your OK.'

The radio suddenly broke the silence.

'943 from Serria Oscar one.' there was silence. '943 from Serria Oscar.'

Looks like were not the only ones looking for her.' Yvonne said to her friends as they looked at each other.

* * *

Phil looked up from the water machine, when he heard the door open, he turned to see Neil come out of the Supt's office, he looked terrible.

'Gov?'

Neil didn't say anything as, Phil came to walk in front of him. Officers looked at him as they past in and out of the CID and CSU doors.

'Are you all right?' even after saying it he new that is was stupid. 'What Okaro say?'

'He's sent me off for the day,' he said as though it was the last thing he wanted, 'His given me and unltermatem, Andrea or the Job' he let a sigh as he nealed against the stairs banister face to the front of the nick.

'What you going to do?' Phil asked carefully.

'I don't now, I mean apart from the fact that, my marriage is probable well and truly over, am most likely not going to be able to see my son, the one person I love is never going to speak to me again after what just happened, my job is hanging on by a centimeter and I still have the Borough Commander to deal with.' he shock his head. 'And I can just see the look on his face when he finds out.'

'So what you going to do.' he asked again.

'I'm not going to lose her,' he said defiantly. 'I'd rather lose my job then lose her.' he said looking at Phil who was taken aback.

He never realized just how much he felt about this woman.

* * *

Gina Gold walked into the yard a fag in one hand and her phone in the other. It had been over half an hour and nobody had seen Andrea since she had bolted for the Custody door. She was no were to be seen, she wasn't answering her phone of her radio. Taking in her cigarette she tried Andrea's number again, she could here it ringing, but there was an echo, she could here two rings, she looked up towards the noise. It seemed to be coming from the roof.

She walked up the fire exit stairs still following the noise, it was quite chilly on the roof top, and a bit windy. She looked around and spotted Andrea, she was sitting onto of a concert man whole, with her back to her.

Andrea's head was all over the place, she had been sat staring at the same building for over half an hour, the good thing about being up here is you got a very clear view of London and a wide variety of buildings to choice from, she was cold and numb from sitting still so long, her tears had become silent and were running down her face, becoming cold from the breeze that swept her hair. She didn't here the footsteps but could sense something behind her.

'Andrea?' the Inspector said looking down at her. 'What are you doing up here?'

In truth she wasn't sure, it was a mixture of hiding and thinking, she felt that her feet had just brought her here. She was a little taken aback when she felt the Inspector sit down next to her.

'You ready to talk to me.'

Andrea turned her eyes red and her face numb from the cold towards, her and nodded


	14. Chapter 14

She could feel the eyes follow her as she walks threw the station, Inspector at her side, her face tingled as the warmth and heat of the nick hit her face. She could see Gary, Des and Cameron crowded round the drunks machine, all hunched together in conversation. The minute they saw her they stopped and looked up at her, she had a pretty good idea what they were talking about.

'PC Taviner!' her voice seemed to bounce of the walls. 'Why are you standing about, get down to the coal lane, with Reg like I asked you to do half an hour ago.'

Reluctantly he walked of, giving Andrea a fake smile as he walked past her, as she looked back she saw Cameron and Gary looking at her. Gina opened the office door and held it open for her. She took one footstep towards the door when she herd footsteps and Rebecca suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed she had jumped the last few steps making Gary back into Cameron. She looked at Andrea and the pair stared at each other.

'Andrea' Gina said nodding her head inside. With one last look at her friend she walked inside the office, Gina closing the door behind her.

Andrea had so far been lucky, threw out her time at Sun Hill she had never done anything serious enough to be called in here, but know she was facing the possibility of a disciplinary action, she never realized how big this office seemed to be.

'Sit down.'

Andrea sat down in the visitors chair holding, her hands which had started to shake. Gina remained standing.

'This station is not a courting ground it is a place of work, not somewhere to exchange love letters or nick of for a quickie in the DI's office.' her voice was raising, she new this was coming.

'I'm really sorry ma'am.' she was, sorry that Phillippa had found out the way she had, sorry that Neil's job was on the line as well as her own. 'But ...' she started then she realized she didn't no what to say.

'Do you have any idea how many carries this could ruin?' she said suddenly which took her by surprise, she new that her job was on the line as well as Neil's.

'Neil Manson is married to a Barrister who also happens to be the daughter of the Deputy Assistant Commissioner, your father's the Borough Commander of the Metropolitan Police. All these other people in your life's, did you ever consider any of them'.

Andrea felt her stomach drop, know she thought about it, she wondered why she never had thought about it before. Her father, the DAC all theses people who could be jeopardized because of her.

'How long has it been going on?'

'A few months.' her voice was weak.

'What were you thinking, do you realize this could have reputations with the met.' Andrea was getting sick of this, this was turning in to how it was look the the Sun Hill Metropolitan Police. They weren't angry about that fact that she had, had an affair, more of the fact what it would look like for them. She rolled her eyes, blinking away a fresh tear.

'You don't care about that.' she suddenly snapped, for getting that her job was on the line. 'All you care about is what this would look like in the paper.' She suddenly stud up and started pacing the office. 'I'm sorry but have they invented a new law in the British legal system that say you can not have and affair, or don't fall in love, or even want to be happy.'

Gina looked at her before getting to her feet to.

'I want you to take some time of.'

'What?' this was the last thing she had excepted, being sacked maybe but not this.

'Two weeks, two weeks to get your personal and work life sorted, if you want to remain in this job'

'Of course I do,' she started 'But -'

'Two weeks! No arguments.'

Andrea looked at her Inspector for a moment before

'Yes Ma'am.' she didn't look at her as she said it but looked to her desk.

Seeing as though she was on the verge of losing her job she felt it best not to argue, and thinking about it she didn't think she could anyway.

* * *

Andrea closed the door of Gina's office feeling sick, she turned towards the corridor but stopped in her tracks as she looked up at a woman staring at her.

'Mum' her voice was filled with and emotional lump, as she looked up at her mother, dressed in a skirt and jacket she looked slightly uncomfortable. 'Mum what are you doing her.'

She walked towards her feeling for the first time in two hours a little on the happy side, after everything that had just happened the one person that could always make things better was standing in front of her.

'Oh I had to pick up some papers for your father.' she said looking down at the file in her hand, avoiding eye contact.

She seemed distant and Andrea though she new why, thinking quickly it was best to tell her before somebody else did.

'Look mum there's something I have to tell ...' her voice was croaky but she was cut of

'I already no.' she said sharply, looking at the floor.

'You, you do.' she said a little un easy.

'Yes I do.' there was silence, Louise met her daughters eyes for a brief minute before looking down at the file in her hand. Andrea looked at her trying to read her but couldn't get anything.

'I didn't mean' she began but stopped somehow what ever she said right now wasn't going to help her at the minuet.

'Look Andrea I really can't deal with you right now,' Andrea's heart sank. 'I've just had Phillippa sobbing and screaming on the phone, wanting to now how I her best friend for so many years let my own daughter break up her marriage.' she said a little sarcastically but the anger was plan.

'Mum?' she said almost pleading in her voice.

'I've got to get these to your father.' and with that she walked of without a back wards look. Leaving Andrea standing with her back to the one person she was sure would have understood, and thinking could she live with out Neil or her mother.

* * *

A/N: Thks to everyone for there reviews, and don't for get to check out my Andy and Neil video on YOUTUBE/ The Bill Neil and Andrea luv Lisa Marie (aka clifflover)


	15. Chapter 15

Turning on the light her flat came in to focus, Andrea had been of four days so far and it felt much longer. She and Becky hadn't spoken since they saw each other on the corridor, even though she had left Andrea two messages telling her that everything was going to be OK and to call her, Yvonne had also called saying if she was OK. But that was nothing to what Neil had done, who seemed to have gone for the harassing and stalking approach. He had rang, texted, emailed, came round and even wrote a letter to say he was sorry for the hurt he had caused. But she had still refused to talk to anyone.

The first two days she had spent in bed to depressed to do or go anywhere, she had only forced her self to go shopping when she could live out of the fridge no more. Dumping her brown food bags next to the phone she walked towards the living room, her flat keys still in her hand, she looked around, spending three days inside and in a state of depression left no desire to clean up. However looking around the room, it seemed much tider then she had left it. The take – out food rappers were in the bin, the dinning table could be clearly seen and some one had even put a bunch of flowers in the vase in the middle of the table, which Andrea cud swear she had never seen in her life. She walked towards the, they were beautiful she thought to herself placing her keys down and for the first time in four days a very small smile came to her face.

'You no you should try tiding up now and again, you never no who's coming to call.' said a voice making her jump out of her skin, she turned around.

'Dad?' she said surprised but that suddenly vanished, 'what are you doing here.'

'Dose a father need a reason to visit his eldest daughter.' he said still looking threw his news papar.

'How did you get in?'

'I own this flat remember, you don't think I didn't take the liberty of having more then one key cut.'

'What do you want dad?' she said crossing her arms to look at him.

'Well I think the question is what have you been getting up to.' he looked at her with rased eyebrows and placing the paper folded on the table next to him.

'So your having an affair with a married Detective Inspector, well this is really going to look good on the family reputation.'

'What family reputation?' she snapped, 'We don't have one.'

'You may not think we do, but we do and it doesn't look good in the office or in the press when a high ranking officer's daughter is having an affair.'

'Oh please.' she said getting angry. Looking out of the window, she waited a moment before saying softly. 'Mum hates me doesn't she.'

'She doesn't'

'Yes she dose' she said more forcefully.

'She's just disappointed.' he said reassuringly

'Why?' she asked although this wasn't and obvious thing to ask.

'We didn't bring a daughter up to split up marriages.'

'There marriage was already rocky, long before I came into the equation.' she said defensively.

'But you didn't help it.' Michael said shaking hid head.

'I didn't mean for this to happen.' she said willing him to understand.

'I no.'

'You, you do?' she was surprised but revealed that some one other then Becky seemed to believed her.

' I no my daughter well enough to, she isn't the sort of person who would hurt people intendedly.' he said holding out and arm, Andrea walked over and sat down next to him, snuggling in as his arm came to rest around her.

'I've made such a mess of everything.' she said as tears came to her eyes,

'You didn't you, just made wrong decision,

'How would you no?'

'You forget how I first met your mother, your grandparents were all set for me to marry at the age of 17 to a nice American girl Melissa, I was engaged to marry her the day I met mum.'

'So what happened?'

'Melissa was ambitious, she had her whole life set out, her parents were well off and she knew where she wanted to be in life, but your mother was different, she liked challengers, and lived each day differently, I surpose that's why I fell in love with her.'

'But you were all set to marry someone else, so what happened?' she asked looking up at him. 'I couldn't go threw with it, I thought I could but the night before the wedding her parents held a dinner party, and while your grandfather talked about how wonderful and happy he was, the only person I could think about was your mother.'

'So you called of the wedding.'

'Yeah, I new that it would hurt her and a lot of other people but I couldn't lie and marry someone I didn't love, it wouldn't be fare on her or me.'

'Yeah dad this is different, Neil's married already with a child it was an affair not what you had.'

'In a way it is the same, we may not have been married, but we still felt something that we shouldn't have if your with someone else. And it was all bad, if I hadn't married your mother we wouldn't have you five brats would we.' he said making her smile.

'Is there a point to this conversation.'

'Yeah, no matter what anyone else thinks or says its up to you, have a look inside and ask your self how you feel.' there was a pause. 'Do you love him?' he asked quietly and seriously.

Andrea thought for a moment and glanced over at the framed photo of the pair of them, then looked back at her dad and nodded.

'Well then there's your answer.' she smiled.

'But what about mum.'

'I'll talk to her, if you talk to Neil.'

Andrea didn't say anything for a minute then nodded.

'That's my girl.' he said placing a bit of hair behind her ear and pulling her into a huge.


	16. Chapter 16

Cameron stopped half way down the stairs on the front building, when the door buzzed open.

'Andrea?' he said a little surprised. 'What you doing here?'

Andrea looked up at him and began to walk up the stairs towards him.

'Why shouldn't I be here, I work here remember.'

'Well Yeah.' He said following her, 'It's just I thought –'

'You thought what.' She said coming to a stop on the landing, 'You thought I'd be so mortified, so total embarrassed that I would never darken the door steps of civilization again.' She said looking at him, who had gone slightly red.

'No, I was just going to ask if you were ok.' He said carefully, wishing he hadn't said anything.

'Yeah well I'm fine thanks for asking.' She said then, turned and climbed the remaining four steps to the first flour. She walked towards the CID doors, and pushed them open. The room seemed to go a little quieter as she entered, but she just ignored them. Debbie looked up from talking to Micky and the pair watched as Andrea walked towards them, when she got to the corner she turned and knocked on the door, and entered.

'Neil we need to –' but she stopped in mid conversation, for the man sitting in the DI's chair wasn't the DI she had been expecting.

'Yes can I help you?' he said looking at her.

'Eh – I was looking for DI Manson.' She said wounding why there was a stranger sitting in his chair.

'DI Manson is not here.' He said standing up, 'Oh I take it you must be Andrea he said with a smile.' This made Andrea even more confused. 'Yes Michael's told me all about you.'

'Michael?' she asked

'Your father, he's told me that you're a valued member of Sun Hill, and your report files seem to prove that.' He said showing her a blue file.

'Right,' she said not to sure what to say. 'Em I don't mean to be rude or anything.' He raised and eye brow with the hint of sarcasm that was in her voice. 'But who are you?'

'DI Randell , Sun Hill's newest recruit and your new governor.'

Andrea stood there not quite sure what she had heard him properly.

'Excuse me?'

'I'm your new DI.' He said Smiling.

* * *

Becky turned as the corridor doors flew open, and Andrea came walking threw them

'Andrea?' she called, 'Hey I've been worried about you.' She started to say but was silenced as Andrea took her arm and marched her into the nearest empty room. 'What's up?'

'Why have we got a new DI?' She said trying to keep clam.

'Ah.' She said looking worried. 'Em well after, what happened you no with …' she nodded her head, 'the Supt didn't think it was a good idea that Neil continue to work here.' She said slowly.

'What do you mean work here?' she said, angrily, she could feel her heart beating fast inside.

'Well its just the Supt thought it be best for everyone, if Neil ..' but she stopped not to sure how to put it.

'WHAT!'

'The Supt thought it be beast if Neil got a transfer.' She said letting Andrea absorb this information.

'Where is he?' she said staring at her, not wanting her suspicion to be true.

'He's gone Andrea, he transferred to Liverpool two days ago, I'm sorry honey.' Andrea could feel her stomach drop. She looked away from Becky in attempt to hide the tears that were building up in her eyes.

'Just like that, he just left. why didn't you tell me!' she spat

'I thought he would have told you.' She said defensively, Andrea looked away, her mind was buzzing, this couldn't be happening

'I'm so sorry sweetie.' She said putting and arm around her. 'Come here.' She pulled her into a huge as silent tears ran down Andrea's face.

* * *

Her answer phone was flashing when she got home, sill in a state of shock and numbness that he had gone, she had tried phoning him but she had got no reply. She dropped her keys in the usual place and pushed the button on her answer phone.

''ONE NEW MESSAGE:''

'Andrea' she stopped dead. 'Andrea it's me,' she turned to stare down at her phone that was producing Neil's voice. 'Look I now you don't want to talk to me right now, but there's something I've got to tell you, I've been thinking a lot over the past few days and I think its best if I just disappear for a while, I've been offered a DI's job in Liverpool with MIT. And I've decided to take it. I don't want to be the reason you never speak to your family again, they love you just as much as I do, and I don't want to hurt you anymore then I already have. I just want you to no something. That I loved you form day one, even if it did take us a while to realise it, but we did and that takes courage to admit, I hope on day you'll understand why I have done this. I love you and I always will, be happy.'

''END OF MESSAGE''

Andrea stood routed to the spot she could feel tears rolling down her face again. Neil was gone and her family hated her, this couldn't be happening it. It wasn't fare.

* * *

Sorry its a bit short, more soon


	17. Chapter 17

'OK if i see another out of control ten year old i really am going to resign.' Becky said coming over to Andrea who was sitting in the canteen staring into her coffee. 'I tell you some parents have got no concern for there kids they just let then run wild.''

'Yeah well at least they can say it was there fault.' Andrea said not really listening.

'How's it going anyway,' she asked sitting next to her, coffee in hand. Andrea stared into her coffee cup.

'Oh you no, well if you take the fact that my mother hates me, my brother hasn't spoken to me for weeks, the love of my life has left me, my job is hang on by a thread, and that I'm the talk of Sun Hill.'

'Business as usual.' Becky said smiling, but not earning one in return. 'So what you going to do?.'

She'd been thinking about this, and had decided that she needed to try and put this right, and that weekend she traveled up to Scotland. She turned into the drive, not parking round the front but headed for the back of the house, and pulled up in front of the back door. She parked her car in the empty space, there were no cars parked so no one must have been, but as stepped out side she noticed that there was someone. Her mother sat on the patio near the lake, doing her cross stich. Andrea hesitated before slowly walking down towards her.

'Mum?' she said hesitatedly. Louise looked up and was surprised to see Andrea, but quickly hide the expression.

'What are you doing up here?' she asked looking away and continuing to stich.

'I came to see you.' she said, wishing that she could some kind of eye contact.

'What about work, surely you shouldn't be taking time of work, giving the current circamstantis.'

'Inspector Gold gave me the time off, she doesn't mind me taking the time off.' she said

'That's good of Gina.' she said still not looking at her.

'Yeah, look mum i came up here because ...' she started to say, before there was a voice behind them.

'Andrea?' they both turned to see Michael coming towards them, 'Hello sweetheart what you doing here,' he said giving her a kiss.

'Dinner is at six' she said standing up suddenly looking at her, 'Don't be late' and with out so much as a backward glance, she walked past both her daughter and husband. Andrea didn't look back after her, but took a deep breath, when she felt her fathers hands on her shoulders.

'She's never going to forgive me.' she said with a sigh she could feel tears in her eyes which she quickly blinked away.

'Andrea.' he began.

'Do you want a hand with the horse she cut in and started to walk towards the stables. Michael stood there torn between to of the people he loved the most. Not knowing what to do.

* * *

That night was a tense affair. Rachel was thrilled that her big sister was home, but Louise and James were paticual quite all the way threw dinner. Michael spent the whole evening trying to keep up conversation, which didn't work well. In the end she was just glad to escape, into the open air. She couldn't stay inside, although she was in a giant hose she felt, trapped. Taking her favorite book she went and took up a seat on the corner of the jetty. She had spent what felt like an hour reading the same line, but not taking it in, when she heard a creak of wood, turning she saw James walking towards her. Not saying anything he sat down, opposite her.

'I thought you might want a snack.' he said showing her a slice of chocolate cake. Andrea gave him a weak smile. When they were kids. Andrea and her brothers would race down to the kitchen in the middle of the night and try and see who could get to the kitchen first, the four of them would all share this one big slice of chocolate cake. She took it from him. 'I made it my self.' she raised her eyebrows.

'James?' knowing fine well her brothers cooking talent were limited

'OK, I had that cake made myself.' he watched Andrea pick up the folk, picking at it but not eating it. 'How you doing?' there was a pause.

'James?'

'Yeah?'

'I need you to tell dad, to make sure that's Neil's OK?' She said looking at him.

'Well form what I've seen he's a good cop, I'll ask him.' he said taking a mouthful of cake.

'Thanks.' her eyes diverted to her plat, James paused for a second.

'Did you love him?' he asked slowly, looking up at her. Andrea waited a minute before speaking.

'I loved who I got to be with him. Even though I didn't do anything amazing, for me it was. I felt like i new myself for the first time. Love? That to.'

'That's what I thought.' he said looking at her.

* * *

The rest of the weekend seemed a very silent, for Louise kept her distance from Andrea, who was beginning to think she was never going to forgive her, on the Sunday she packed her bags int eh car, having said goodbye to her sister and brother, she was traveling back with Michael. Louise had kissed her husband goodbye and wished her daughter a pleasant journey before leaving the kitchen to go into the back garden.

She had just put her bag in the boat and closed the door, when she had a sudden thought.

'Ready?' Michael said opening the driver door.

'Eh give me a minute.' she said and with out waiting for an objection headed round the back of the house. She found her mother in the same place she had when she had arrived. Louise didn't look up from her book when her daughter came to stand next to her. She took a deep breath. 'I no you hate me OK, but you lied too.'

Louise suddenly looked up but didn't say anything

'You told me that everyone was a like and deserved a far break, but you meant everyone who was like you.' Louise still remained silent but stared into the floating lake. 'I'm not proud of myself but I'm in this family to and you can't keep giving me the silent treatment. There are a lot of things about me that aren't what you thought, but if you love me you have to love all the things about me, and I love you ...' by this point she had started to cry. 'And I'm sorry I let you down, I'm so sorry mum, but you let me down to.' and with that she turned a fresh wave of tears in her vision half walking half running, towards the side of the house. What she didn't see was her mother look, after her with silent tears in her eyes.

'Andrea?' her father asked concerned when he saw her rubbing away the tears as she approached the car.

'Lets just go dad.' she said getting into the car. Michael didn't object but gave his daughter a worried look as he started the engine.

Round the back, Louise had put her head in her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

'So who's round is it?' Chris said as he entered the pub a couple of weeks latter followed by Yvonne, Andrea and Steve.

'Yours' Yvonne said grinning.

'Thought as much' he said walking over to the bar, as the others made there way to there usual spot and found Honey with Smithy.

'Hey have you guys heard about the drugs bust'' Honey said excitedly.

'What bust?' Steve said causing Yvonne to laugh.

''The'' – drugs bust, there's a ship coming over from Holland, with over 500K of coke on and we are doing the arrest.'' she said.

'500K' Andrea said, dose Sun Hill even have enough back up for that amount?'

'No, that's why there using back up from around the country.' Smithy said.

'OK, no I'm confused.'' Yvonne said.

'Well normally when we do a drug bust we leave it to CID, right and occasionally use us if they really need to right.' Honey said. 'Well because this is so big and the amount of there carrying there just isn't enough for the whole of Sun Hill and Barton Street alone so there brining in back up form three majeure cities.' she informed.

Yvonne and Andrea looked at each other, Yvonne frowning and Andrea with raised eyebrows

* * *

When Yvonne and Andrea walked towards the morning briefing, they were surprised to find a notice on eh door say it was to be held in CID. But they were even more surprised to find a lot more chairs in CID facing the main board.

'OK, are we expecting and audience?' Yvonne said looking at Andrea.

'No just the whole of Sun Hill'' Becky said appearing at Yvonne's other side the three of them looked at each other before taking seats in front of Tony and Reg.

'So who do you reckons running the OP.' Becky said leaning in to talk to them.

'Don't no, has your dad said anything about it.'' Yvonne said looking at Andrea, who shook her head.

'No this is the first I've heard of it.' Andrea said just as the double doors opened and in came there three supier officers Adam Okaro, Jack Meadow and DI Randell.

'Right you lot listen up.' Adam said making the room go quite. 'As you all no Sun Hill is involved in a drugs operation, with the help of three nicks from around the country along with Sun Hill officers Manchester, Liverpool and Birmingham will be helping out.' he said looking around at them. 'Before we go any further I'd like to introduce.'' he looked over at the door. 'DCI Price and DI Lochart, from Birmingham, DI Sprinet and Inspector Fisher from Manchester.' he said as one by one the officers walked in to the room, 'And from Liverpool, DCI Gates and DI Manson' the interesting mummer that had filled the room on the arrival of the new officers died quickly into, a whisper and everyone new why.

Andrea's head had turned, along with everyone else's as Neil Manson walked into the room.

* * *

Da Da Daaa!

AN: Ok I now this is a bit shourt, but thank you to all whos stuck with it and a bigger thanks to all you lovely reviewrs luv hereing from u guys keep them coming they'll be more soon hopefully


	19. Chapter 19

Ok guys here it is sorry it's taken for ever i lost my insperaation for a while but have managed to nealy finish this, hope you all like it and thanks for you reviews x

* * *

The room had gone deadly silent.

Andrea could feel twenty pairs of eyes, all looking at her, Where as Neil had gone a little pink around the ears.

''So'' Adam continued, glancing between Neil and Andrea, 'This drugs intelligence As you no are coming in from Holland, we have India waft under surveillance and have had for several days. SO19 are ...' Adam continued but Andrea didn't here the rest.

Tall dark and handsome as ever, it still didn't stop her from going monumental numb, it had just been over a month since there affair was exposed to the world and she hadn't heard or seen him since she had ran out into custody. She saw Becky who was sitting next to her glance at her then at Neil as he went to sit next to DCI Gates who was at the front with the other senior officers.

'What is he doing here?' Yvonne whispered to Andrea and Becky.

'No idea.' Andrea say staring at him with a frown, he wouldn't look at her, detriment to stay focused on the Superintendent. But this was becoming difficult as the room had suddenly lost interest in the briefing and was more interested in Neil and Andrea.

'Dose he realize that this is going to cause trouble.' Becky whispered.

Andrea thought she meant with the Supt about there jobs but then realized a lot more personal trouble as she glanced the room, seeing Chris, looking at him with a stern look, watching as her father entered the briefing and going to sit near Gina. Andrea caught Phil's eye as he glanced at her then the pair looked back at the front.

'Oh Andrea.' a whisper from behind them made Andrea, Yvonne and Becky look behind them to see Gabriel and Gary.

'What do you think of DI Randall?' he whispered at her. 'Not bad for a DI young, good looking or how about DCI Gates higher ranking and I here he's married too, that's right up your league right? He said grinning. He had been having diggs at her for the past few weeks.

'Gabriel, why don't you ...' Yvonne said loudly as she and Becky turned around ready to inflict some pain, but Andrea turned and got a hold of her arm.

'Don't he's not worth it.' she said grabbing Yvonne arm before she hit him.

'Worth What PC Dunbar?! A loud voice said causing Andrea, Yvonne, Becky and Gabriel to look up. The whole room was looking at them, including Neil giving her the first acknowledgement she had, had since he had entered the room,

'We were just saying that it' not worth, putting extra officers down the coal lane.' Becky said making up and excuse 'I mean this should really take priority shouldn't it.' she said glancing at Andrea and Yvonne for some help, 'Sir.' she added weakly.

'Thank you for that in put PC Smith, but all matters of policing are important and shouldn't be dropped just because a drug bust is more action packed.' Adam shouted.

'Sir.' she said sinking into her chair.

'And as a matter of fact we are lacking on patrol down there that is why, you, PC Hemmingway and PC Dunbar can head down there and catch up on your neighbourhood watch reports' he said.

Becky gave a glance at Andrea and Yvonne who had there arm's crossed and looked at her with angry frowns.

'Actually Adam,' a voice said from the back of the room and they turned to see the Inspector. 'By the looks of it PC Kent has more to say on the subject and I do believe he would be a lot better aspect on the coal lane then PC's Hemmingway, Dunbar and Smith since he was the beat officer.' she said, 'And Yvonne and Becky have got witness statements to do for me and Andrea is filling in for Des since he's off ill, and I can't do with out the Area Car.' she said. She had been watching the three of them including Gabriel from the back of the room.

'Fine' he said a little irritated 'PC Kent, get down there after the briefing.'

Andrea turned to look at the inspector, who for the first time that Andrea had ever known it was smiling at her and she gave her a smile in return.

'What witness statements?' Becky said confused.

'Don't complain and shut up before you drop us in it any more.' Yvonne said as the three grinned at each other

'So this is how it's going to go ...' Adam continued as the there final gave there full attention to the briefing. 'This is were the load is expected to come from.' He said pointing of a hand drawn diagram of India Waft. Now were going to be split into four teams. Each lead by our four Stations. Sun Hill will be taking the lead.'

There was a mummer of applause at this.

'So the relief that will be taking part will be put into one of these groups lead by DCI Gates, Inspector Fischer, DCI Meadows and DCI Price.'' he said there will be a list in the briefing room of which officers will be helping out and which group there with.

'This sounds like a school trip.' Andrea said in a whisper.

'So make sure you check out if your involved and report up here tomorrow morning, the rest of uniform report to Sergeant Smith. Right that's it.'

As the chatter volume rose, people started to get out of there chairs to move.

'You coming?' Becky asked standing up and, looking down as Andrea hadn't moved. She was staring at Neil and him back at her. It was then he made on step to move towards her but was cut of by Phil Hunter going up to shake his hand.

'Andrea' she said again, this time she got up and moved towards the double doors. Becky glanced at Neil before following.

'Are you OK?' she asked as Yvonne disappeared down the front building stairs.

'Yep.' she said unconvincing.

'Hey' Becky caught onto her arm and she turned.'

'It's OK to be upset.' She said.

'I'm not upset, I just . . . I don't now how I feel anymore.' she said truthfully walking of towards custody and to find Tony. Becky watched her disappear then looked over to the CID doors, she could see Neil and Phil talking threw the glass window and sighed following Gary downstairs.

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

When Andrea walked into the briefing room the next morning she found It unusual full. After wrestling her way between Steve and Lance she saw what all the commotion was about. A note had been put up on the wall telling everyone about the drugs OP and which officers would be involved. As she peered over Leela's shoulder she read:

Holland Drug's Operation

Officers who have been chosen to assist in Thursday's drugs Operation

**_Group 1_**

Lead by: DCI Price

Assisted by: DI Lochart

DC S. Sim

PC G. Best

PC L. Kapoor

_**Group 2**_

Lead by: Inspector Fischer

Assited by: DI Spinnet

DS D. McAllister

DC

PC G. Kent

PC R. Hollis

_**Group 3 **_

Lead by: DCI Gates

Assited by: DI Manson

DS P. Hunter

DC T. Perkins

PC C. Tait

PC H. Harmen

_**Group 4**_

Lead by: DCI Meadows

Assisted by: DS Nixon

DC J. Masters

DC Z. Nader

PC T. Stamp

PC A. Dunbar

PC R. Smith

Any officer free to liaison with SO 19 please report to Inspector Gold

'Oh great,' Leela said tuning to face Andrea, 'Amber not involved, she'll be banning on about this for weeks, saying it's discrimination because June Ackland doesn't like her,' she finished.'Oh well catch you latter,' and she squeezed past Andrea, giver her a chance to move closer.

Andrea was glad of one thing she hadn't been placed with Neil, there relationship was bad enough with out them coming to blows in the middle of the biggest operation Sun Hill had ever done. Her eyes were drawn to the last sentence at the bottom of the page.

''All officers please report Thursday morning at in CID, Group 2 and 4 all officers in plain clothes''

'Great' Andrea thought leaving the briefing room a couple of seconds latter, Thursday she had been scheduled to have the day of, and no she was in at 6am to spend the day with Neil, could her day get any better.

* * *

'Everything set' Superintend Okaro told the room at large, 'We know they will be docking around eleven if we place our teams in the right place we have got them red handed.'

Up in the DCI's office, Superintendent Okaro and DCI Meadows were briefing there guest's on the plan, DCI Price and Gates, Inspector Fischer, and DI Lockart and Manson were all crowded round Jack's desk looking at a map of India waft 'We'll place one group at the entrance along with two of the area cars to block there escape route. And two to cover the actual un loading of the ship.' Okaro said.

'That's fine with me,' DCI Gates said cheerfully, there just one thing I would like to request, I would Like DI Manson to be covering the surveillance in the upper docklands.' he said pointing to an old pier next to India Waft.' Using the radio's just to be on the safe side.'

'That's a good idea' may be we should place and officer there as well.' DI Spinet said, 'Just to be on the safe side.'

'Good thinking, which officer would you suggest Adam?' DCI Gates said looking up.

'Em well we could take and officer out of Group 4 since there more officers, in there then the others.' Adam said.

''Excellent, how about oh ...' he said glancing the list of names in front of him. 'PC Andrea Dunbar.'

Adam and Jack looked at each other then at Neil, who looked uncomfortable.

'Problem?' DCI Gates said looking at them all

'No maybe PC Dunbar isn't appropriate.' Adam said looking at Neil.

'Why not? She's a good officer from what I here.'

'She is, it's just maybe PC Smith may be suited better.' He said.

'Fine have it your way.' DCI Gates said, 'We'll have Neil and PC Smith on the pier side and the rest of group four on the ground with group two and group one covering the entrance and group three working with CID, perfect, we'll I should be of I have a meeting with the Borough Commander at three catch you in the morning.'

And with that he parted the office followed by DI Spinnet, Inspector Fischer and DCI Price.

'Neil,' Adam said, just as Neil was about to follow DI Lockart. 'Given your past History with PC Dunbar, I think it would be wise and in your best interest in the current situation that you leave any issues you have away from this station. This is a massive job and if we fail because your mind is somewhere else, that is the end of your job.'

Neil looked at Jack, wanting to say something in his defence but, couldn't think of the words so just replied 'Sir.' and walked out.

Neil stood there in what was so much a familiar corridor, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed working at Sun Hill, although not the most popular officer it was a sort of home to him, with Phil and Suzie, living near by for Jake and then there was Andrea.

'Hey Neil,' a voice called. 'Where's the best place to get a coffee around here.'

Neil Turned to see DCI Gates coming towards him.

'Eh I believe the canteen, sir.' he said.

'Ah good, come on then I've got and hour our so before my meeting I'll buy you one,' he said as they headed towards the stairs. 'And while were there you can tell me all about PC Dunbar.'

Neil stopped.

'Sir'

'I wasn't born yesterday, I've seen the way you look at her, come on.' he said indicating downstairs.

* * *

'So what so special about Andrea Dunbar.' he asked a couple of minutes latter, he and Neil, were sat in the corner of the canteen each sitting over a steaming cup of really bad coffee.

'She's a good officer, takes her job seriously.' Neil said which was true in his opinion but not what DCI Gates was getting at.

'Come on Neil, this is me your talking to.' He said with a sigh, Ben Gates was one of the few people Neil felt he could talk to minus the rank thing. 'I spoke to Jack, I no she was the reason you moved up to Liverpool.'

Neil didn't say anything for a moment, 'She wasn't the reason I moved I was.'

'Why because you had an affair?' he was digging, something, he was good at.

'No, ' he said, he might as well come out with it, before it was beaten out of him. 'I fell in love with her. Ben didn't say anything. 'And that is what has caused this hall situation.'

'What situation?'

'I, we started out as nothing as an affair, a bit of fun, no one was meant to get hurt, then it just developed in the end she was all I could think about still, do. She was there when Philippa wasn't, She cared when Philippa didn't. And in the end I started to fall for her.

'Well you can't help how you feel.' Ben said sympathetically.

'If it was just me and her in our lives then it wouldn't be this complicated.' He said frustrated.

'Well who else is there?' he asked and was surprised by the look he got.

'Well, I am married or was married to a Barrister the daughter of the Deputy Assitant Comisioner, Andrea is the daughter of the Borough Commander, her mother just so happens to be best friends with my wife. I haven't seen my son for months and the one woman I love hates me, Andrea's mother won't talk to her. It's all very complicated.' he finished.

'Wow and I though my life was screwed, three failed marriages doesn't compare.' Ben said causing Neil

to smile for the first time in a long time. 'Look, here is your chance to sort things out, talk to her tell her how you feel, you got nothing else to loose.' Neil thought for a moment then nodded. 'But wait until after the OP, if we screw this we'll be of down the job center first thing Monday morning.' he said taking a sip of his coffee and gulping it with a grimace. 'I see what you mean about the coffee.'


	21. Chapter 21

Andrea could here the banging, the loud echoing, getting louder and louder, until she rolled over and resealed it was the beeping of her alarm clock. It was 5am. She banged the top of it to shut it up and groaned into her pillow. She rolled over thinking she would have five more minutes, when a loud set of beeps, suddenly rang out. She turned and hit her side clock to silence it and rolled over again. Ten minuets latter she was just dozing of when ...

'...AM ADDICTED TO YOU, BUT YOU NO THAT YOUR TOXIC! BUT YOU NO THAT YOUR TOXC...'

Andrea jumped and nearly fell out of bed, this time she chucked her pillow at her clock causing it to fall onto the floor and to be silenced. As much as she liked Britney hearing 'Toxic' this time in the morning was to much to handle for anyone.

She managed to crawl out of bed and into the bathroom, she turned on the shower and scrambled in, but within ten minutes came running back out, that water was freezing. On the plus at least she was awake. She puled on her favorite jeans and T. – shirt. Walking over to the mirror she looked at her early morning reflection, 'This is why you don't do earl shift's Andrea.' she said to her self.' her usual lightly curled hair seamed to be in a world of it's own, so she just pulled it all up into a strait pony tail, and grabbed her jacket on the way out.. She got to the front door and realized she had left her keys in the kitchen,in an attempt to speed her self up she stretched across the bench, only she caught the handle of her coffee cup which went flying towards her, covering her in left over coffee.

'OK That's it! She shouted to her self. 'If someone up there has it in for me I wish you would come out and say it!instead of sending me signs!' she grabbed a tea towel of the bench and dabbed her shirt disappearing into the bedroom the change.

* * *

'Good morning' Honey's voice goes threw Andrea like an over enthusiastic grandmother.

'What's good about it,' she snapped as the pair entered the station, over the tops of the building the morning sun had started to peer over the roof top's.

'Oh someone got out of bed the wrong side?' Honey said smiling

'Something like that.' she said.

''Hey guys,' Becky said appearing just as the door was about to shut, and the three walked up the stairs Andrea still in a bad mood. 'What's up Andy?'

'The day hasn't started yet and it already sucks.' she said pushing open the doors in to CID. She took three steps inside CID and came straight back out. 'We've got time for a coffee, right?' she said suddenly and before waiting for a reply she had grabbed Honey's arm and started dragging her towards the stairs. Becky opened the door and glanced into CID and saw Neil talking to Phil and Sam at the back of the room. 'Coming Bex's' she called.

* * *

Ten minuets latter they were the only ones sitting in the canteen, Honey and Becky each had a coffee in there hands and Andrea was trying not to fall asleep. It was then that Gary walked in and came up to them.

'Morning guys,' he said.

'If you say so.' Andrea said in a muffle, she had her head in her arms facing down on the table.

'Hum, em they want us upstairs now.' he said looking at Honey.

'But it's not six yet,' she said, Andrea looked up and glanced at the clock on the wall it said quarter to.

'Yea I now but the DCI want's to make a start know.' Gary said as Becky swallowed the last of her coffee and stood up looking at Andrea.

'Come on Sleeping Beauty,' she said grabbing her arm and tugging at it..

'No! No I don't want to go!' she shouted then started to laugh, 'Cinderella, doesn't want to do to the ball.' she laughed along with Becky and Gary as they tried to get her to move.

'Not even if there's a prince charming waiting up stairs.' Honey said, looking at Becky.

'OK Joke over,' Andrea said seriously, getting up and walking towards the door with Becky and Gary behind her.

'Honey was only joking,' Becky said.

'Really?'

'Are you two going to be OK today?' she asked

'As long as he's stay's away from me and I away from him we will be perfectly fine.' She said walking towards the stirs.

But this wasn't to last.

* * *

'Right good morning everyone! The loud voice of Jack Meadows called a couple of minuets latter as they were all seated in CID.

'Right as you all know we are expecting a ship carrying a large amount of drugs to be arriving at India Waft some time to day now we still don't know how many people will be onboard, that is why you have each been split into groups. Group one lead by DCI Price will be situated at the main entrance with two of panda cars, covering any escape paths. Group two lead by Inspector Fischer you will be on the ground with Group four and will be carrying out the search on the boat'

'Get in,' whispered Gabriel. From the front.

'And Group three lead by DCI Gates, will be in charge of the radio's and covering the south pier.' Jack finished.'You will each be given a radio ear piece at the scene, we have SO19 and the dog unit on stand by. If you still don't no which group your in, I suggest you go and check now, as we are leaving in ten minuets so if you could all meet in the yard, OK lets do it.' he said clapping his hands.

Walking threw the corridors they were all getting cheers of the other officers, all wishing them 'good look' and 'go get them!' Andrea on the other hand just wanted this to be over with, the quicker this was over the quicker Neil would be gone. When they walked into the yard they saw two of the vans parked next to three un marked vans. DCI Meadows and there senior officers including Neil got into a blue UN marked BMW, Adam Okaro and DCI Gates got into the Area car driven by Tony. As Andrea walked towards one of the unmarked van's with Honey, Gary and Cameron she glanced at him and caught her eye but quickly looked forward and got into the van followed by Becky who closed the door.

It was like a convoy, the two panda car's left the yard first, followed by the area car, then the Blue BMW. Then the three vans including the one Andrea and the other's were in then, carrying the tail was the two Police vans, all on route to India Waft.

* * *

Once they arrived at India waft, the Area car, and panda's were the first to off load and get out of sight

The Vans with SO19, were unloaded and the officers ran of to cover the area. Once everyone was unloaded, the noticeable police vehicles vanished from site. And Group's one and three went of into precision. Andrea, Becky, Reg, Gabriel and Tony waited the rest of Groups two and four for the DCI to brief them.

'Right you lot listen up, you guys have the most important job, your going to be spread across the main dockland and it will be your job to search every where and detain any one you see OK,' he said and they all nodded, 'Right group two get into precision. As Gabriel and Reg ran off with the others members of group two, DCI Gates and DI Manson came over to them.'

'Right you lot of you go.' Jack said, Just as the three of them were about to move, DCI Gates stopped them.

'Ah PC Smith,' he called. Both Andrea and Becky turned. 'You will be assisting DI Manson on the pier.' he said smiling, but Becky had gone a funny green color.

'The Pier,' she gulped and glanced over to a wooden old pier with a small concrete box on the end.

'Problem?' he asked.

'Eh no, no.' she said uncertainly, then just as everyone was about to go of she shouted, 'Actually yes!'

'I have a very, very bad phobia of em . . . water.' she said uncomfortably, looking from DCI Gates to Andrea.

'Since when,?' Andrea said shocked, she had never told her this.

'Since I was three, the point is if I go anywhere near water I start to shake uncontrollable and can't concentrate.' she said awkwardly.

'Oh dear,' DCI Gates said, 'Well then PC Stamp will have to instead.'

'He can't,' Andrea said, 'He's in charge of the Area Car,' she said with a sigh she looked from Becky, to DCI Gates to Neil and new there was only one thing for it, 'I'll do.'

'Yeah but Andrea -' Becky stared but Andrea cut her of.

'Do we have a choice?, Your not going out there if your going to be frightened to death.' she said defensively.

'Well if your sure?' DCI Gates said glancing at Neil.

'Sir,' she said defensively.

'Right then, PC, Stamp and PC Smith you two get into precision over there, DI Manson if you and PC Dunbar, make your way over to the pier.' he said, as Andrea walked of in the direction of the Pier with out a second glance

.

'Neil?' he called, 'remember what I said, keep this professional.'

'Sir?' he turned, to see where she was, but she had already started to walk up the pier.

'Hey what's going on there?' Honey asked Becky after noticing Andrea and Neil. Becky turned to glance at them then carried on walking.

'Andrea.' Neil said as he walked up behind her, but she ignored him and kept walking. 'Andrea, wait.' he speeded up his walk once they were inside the concrete shelter on the edge and out of vision of everyone. But she didn't slow down, 'Wait a minute.' he said getting a hold of her arm, but she snatched it out of his grasp.

'Don't touch me,' she said looking him in the eye. 'Don't talk to me, don't even acknowledge that you even now me.' she went to walk past him but he grabbed her with both arms blocking her path with his body.

'Why?' he said seriously trying to get her to make eye contact, which she refused to do.

'Because I am so mad with you I don't now if I want to scream or slap you.' she said finally looking at him, 'Have you any idea what I have had to go threw.'

'Andrea ..' he started.

'I had to deal with the impact of what our affair caused, I've had to put up with snide comments of Gabriel Kent for weeks, my mother won't look me in the eye and you ..' she looked at him with small tears in her eyes. 'You calm to love me and yet you vanished and left me to deal with this mess on my own, that's not love, that's someone who is being used!.' she looked at him.

'I left because I thought it would be best,' he said.

'Best for who?'

'For you, I left because I love you and I didn't want to cause you any more pain then I already have, I treated you so badly and you didn't and don't diverse it, but you have to believe it when I say that I love you.'

She looked him in the eye and said quietly 'If you loved my, really loved me you wouldn't have ran away.'

They stared into each others eyes. He wanting to kiss her, and she wanting to kiss him, but they couldn't there was to much hurt in between them and to much talking to do, before they even got to the hugging stage.

'Any way it doesn't matter now.' she said softly, 'Because I'm going to make that decision for you, after today you stay away from me.'

'What?'

'You don't call me, you don't email me, you stay away from my parents, my friends and my flat. She said slowly letting him take in the information, 'If we should cross one another at work it is strictly professional. I don't want to be hurt any more, I can't do it.'

'But I love you.' he said shocked. She then said the four most difficult words she had ever said in her life.

'I don't love you,'

Even saying them out loud she new she was lying it just sounded easier if he thought this then he could leave and let them both get on with there lives.

'I don't believe you.' he said defensively, she made to walk away but he grabbed her, she spoon on the spot and his lips met hers, she could feel his spare hand on the back of her neck, she stood frozen for a second then her arms found his waist, as they were swept in a whirl of emotion. She could feel the tears fall down her face.

'DCI Gates to DI Manson.' the radio broke threw the moment. 'What's your potion over.'

They broke apart and looked at each other.

'DI Manson.' the voice repeated impatiently.

'In position,' Neil said still looking at Andrea who had turned away wiping her tear stained checks and kneeling on the concrete service, facing the Theames.

'Right were all ready to go, if you see any sign let us now,' DCI Gates said.

'Sir.'

DCI Meadows from DCI Gates ...' he called threw the radio.

Neil looked at the back of her head then knelt next to her, the pair looking at the rocking of the water in light morning wind.

'Andrea.' he began

'Neil just ... don't .' she said not looking at him.

They were spared by any more awkwardness by a sudden annoucment.

'DCI Meadows from SO19, Gov we've got eye ball, on your left coming in from the south.' Mark Rowlin's voice came over the radio, both Andrea and Neil turned to see a large sailing yacht coming towards them

'DCI Meadows from 595,' Tony said. 'We've got a Silver Golf coming our way index Papa Yankee five one, Zulu November Mike about to pull into the yard over.'

The team watched, as a silver car pulled into the deserted India waft, and three men got out dressed in black, one in a black suite with a suit case.

'Uh oh,' Andrea said un certainly.

'What?' Neil asked coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder. She pointed at one of the men who's jacket was slightly open and they could clearly see the shining reflection of a silver pistol.

'Gov.?' Neil said on the radio.

'What is it Neil.' DCI Gates replied.

'We believe at least one is armed that, we can see from this angle.'

'Right copy that.'

The man in a suit seemed to perch him self on the car bonnet as the yacht pulled into the docks. As two men appeared on the side of the yacht securing it to the dockland, Andrea noticed something on the other side of the river that made her feel suddenly worried.

'All units, wait until the boat is securer and people of visible.' Jack Meadows voice came across.

'DCI Meadows from 943.' Andrea said still staring at the river, 'Gov do we know anything about a police launch.' she said uncertainly.

Neil turned to look at her then at, what she was looking at. A small boat with the Metropolitan Police logo on it and four men wearing Police uniforms were coming towards the yacht

'No why?' Jack asked.

'Because there is one about to approach the yacht.' she said quickly, looking at Neil.

Every officer that could see had turned to the direction of the boat now getting closer to the yacht, running footsteps behind them made her turn as Honey, DCI Meadows and Gates came running along the pier towards Neil and Andrea all five of them looking at the river.

'Who are they?' Honey asked, 'There not from Sun Hill.' she said.

'Could be Barton or Spicier street? Andrea suggested.

'Well who ever they are, there about to blow the whole op.' Jack said looking worried. 'Neil get down there with Sam find out who they are, you two get down onto the dockland.' Jack said as Neil, Andrea and Honey ran of down the pier, Neil turning left at the end and Andrea and Honey towards an old storage container.

'Hey what's going on?' Becky asked as they crouched down next to them.

'Not sure looks like a stop and search, only it's going to blow the whole operation.' Andrea told them, as she, Honey, Becky, Tony, Gabriel, and Reg all peered over the edge of this storage container and watched as a man in jeans and a Hawaiian shirt appeared on the yacht's deck looking at the three men, although dressed casually he had a lot of think Gold jewellery

'Could that be the target you reckon?' Becky asked.

'Well he looks the type.' Gabriel said, 'I mean, how much do you reckon that Gold's worth plus that yacht.'

'More then our pension probably.' Tony said.

They watched as the man on the yacht came down and greeted the man in a suite like old friend, Andrea looked as two large looking men appeared on the yacht deck as well with odd shaped looking jackets and Andrea could take a wild guess at what was under there.

'So now what?' Honey said.

'We wait for the go.' Reg said.

Suddenly there was loud gun fire in the air and the five of them jumped, and flew back onto the ground each of them with there backs to the metal container.

'What was that,' Becky asked breathing deeply.

'Pirates!' Honey said Suddenly

'Don't be stupid.' Andrea said kneeling up, to have a look, she watched as more gun fire went out, the four apparent police officers had boarded the ship, however how many Police officers did she know that carried Machine guns?

'There not coppers,' Tony said, who had peered up to, 'There being hijacked' he said as he and Andrea watched as the men. In uniform shot two the men on the boat, and one disappeared inside.

'So maybe Honey's pirate theory was right.' Gabriel said. The five of them were all looking again. Andrea glanced over to were the launch boat had been docked. There was no sign of Sam of Neil and now she had started to worry.

'All units from DCI Meadows. 'All officers remain in position until SO19 had secured the area.'

'Fine by me,' Honey said sitting back on the ground, 'I don't fancy being shot at.'

Andrea rolled her eyes. She watched as the two men on the ground stud with there arms the air as the hijacker had a gun pointed at them, there was shouting of which Andrea couldn't here then another gun fire rang out as the man in the Hawaiian shirt fell to floor.

'He's still alive,' Andrea said, 'He's still moving.' she watched as he did a sort of rolling around circle on the ground.

'Were going to have no witnesses left if they don't act soon.' Gabriel said, 'There all going to have wholes in them.'

'Well why don't you just run on over there and ask them nicely to stop because we want to arrest them.' Andrea said sarcastically. Gabriel just looked at her. Just then the gun man who had gone inside the yacht appeared on the deck holding a suit case, it was then all four of them were on the ground and in view,that SO19 acted

'All SO 19 units from DCI Meadows go go go!'

The next thing you could here was the shouts and running of SO19 all four men with guns froze and the man in the suite case looked extreme alarmed, as the men dropped there guns and lay down on the floor, Andrea and the others came out from the storage unit as the CID members in group's two and four ran onto the yacht

'Alright Chick Mackenzie, your under arrest. 'DCI Gates said as the our men got up hand cuffed and were lead to the vans. 'Right I want this whole area searched, nothing is to go un missed.' he shouted to every one as the dog units came out and onto the yacht. 'Neil, Sam are you alright.' Andrea turned and was a little alarmed to see Neil and Sam coming towards them, Neil rubbing his head and Sam supporting a bloody lip.

'Yeah, we got jumped from behind,' Neil told them rubbing his head. 'they tried to tie us to the boat as they went onto the yacht, only the younger one needs to learn to tie notes properly.'

'Samantha are you OK?' DCI Gates said looking at her lip.

'Yes sir, they didn't take to kindly at our lack of communication.' she manage to say in between bloody gulps. 'Once they realized who we were, they wanted to know what our plan was, and when we didn't say anything,' she pointed at her lip.

'Right well make sure you get the FME to look at that.' he said. 'Have you two not gone on the search yet.' he snapped. Neil and Sam looked around to see Andrea and Becky staring at them, who quickly jumped and walked over to the boat.

* * *

'Wow,' Becky said stopping in the door way. What looked like a medium sized boat on the outside, was like a large mansion on the inside there was a grand spiral staircase. Elegant furniture and a large canvas painting on the wall. As Andrea walked down these stairs she walked into the first room she came two, the master bedroom with a large wooden four poster bed with the biggest chandelier Andrea had every seen.

'That is bigger then my parents.' she said admiring it while un tangling her forensic gloves. 'OK what am I looking for.' she said to herself.

'Drugs PC Dunbar, lot's of drugs.' DS Hunter said coming in followed by Honey.

'And will you be helping with this search Sgt,' Honey asked

'I will be observing.' he said crossing his arms and knelling in the door way

Andrea shook her head then started to search threw the draws, and shelves finding nothing, after ten minuets she still had little success.

'I think this is clear.' Honey said, 'Why don't we try the next room?'

Andrea agreed she turned to leave, but as she did she knocked a china vase of one of the selves which fell to the floor. And what fell out caused her mouth to open.

'What is it?' Honey asked, as Andrea bent down to pick up the contents and after a second said.

'Well DS Hunter there are no drugs here, but will Diamonds do you.' she said turning around to face him and Honey, holding in her hand, a handful of little encrusted Diamonds. Honey's mouth fell open.

'That PC Dunbar ...' Phil began.

'Is a certain pay rise for you.' a voice finished. They all turned in the door way stood, DCI Gates, DCI Meadows and Neil all looking rather stunned. 'Well done,' Jack said, as Andrea dropped them into an evidence bag smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

'Surprise.' a voice said causing Michael Campbell to look up from his desk at Sun Hill, to see his wife and youngest daughter in the door way to his office.

'Surprise in deed,' he said standing up smiling and hugging his daughter as she ran into his arms, 'Booth of you' he said kissing Rachel on the head and then Louise. 'What are you doing he?'

'Well your mother rang asked if Rachel would come down for the weekend and since we new you were at work we thought we'd drop in and surprise you.'

'Well it is certainly a surprise, eh madam,' he said looking down at Rachel smiling. 'Do Chris and Andrea no your here?'

'Not yet.' she said looking uncomfortable there was a pause, 'Rachel sweetie why don't you take you coloring things and sit at Daddy's desk.' she said.

Once Rachel was at Michael desk, he and Louise moved a little out of ear shout, 'Have you talked to her yet?' he asked

'No.' she said sheepishly.

'Louise,' he said with a sigh, 'She is our daughter, this has gone on long enough.' he said forcefully

'I will talk to her.' Louise said.

'Really?' he asked his eyebrow rased. 'When? You keep saying it but you don't, she hasn't murdered anyone.'

'She lied to me to us,' she said forcefully, 'You new she was seeing someone.' she said.

And it was true Michael had suspected that Andrea had been seeing someone, she had been a lot happier and out going while, she and Neil were together, but now.

'Yea but I didn't now it was Neil, and what difference would it have made? He said. 'Look the point is she made a few bad choices, but she didn't mean to hurt anyone, least of all you, if it makes you feel any better she gets it from me'

'What? How.'

'I remember when I first meet you.' he said suddenly smiling.

'That was different,' she said.

'Not really, I couldn't go threw with the wedding because I loved you too much, and that's all Andrea did was fall in love, yea she loves him,' he added at the surprised look on Louise face.'And from what I gather he loves her by the looks of it, She just choice the wrong circumstances.'

Louise didn't say anything just glanced over at Rachel who was coloring her drawing. Michael looked at his wife and touched her chin and turned it towards him.

'Talk to her, if you don't we could lose her for good.' When Louise still didn't say anything he added, 'For me.' she looked at him and smiled. She lent to kiss him and he her.

'Get a room!' a voice shouted, they broke apart smiling and looked over at Rachel who hadn't looked up from her drawing.

* * *

'650K worth of drugs! Two main dealers in the bag although ones in hospital! Four suspected armed robbers wanted in two open cases by Spicer Street behind bars and thanks to PC Dunbar, twelve thousand pound worth of diamonds all in the bag,' DCI Gates told, Jack Meadows, and Adam Okaro with a giant grin on his face, 'Not bad for a days work, would you say.'

They were all standing in Custody, which was unusual busy. DCI Gates was talking to Jack and Adam about the success of the day, while Tony, Gabriel, Gary and Cameron were booking in there prisoners. Neil and Sam were in with the FME and Andrea and Becky were helping to un load the evidence in the yard.

'No I'm sure the Borough Commander will be very pleased once I tell him,' Jack said looking over at there prisoners.

Just then Neil came out of the FME still rubbing his head.

'Neil,' Jack said as he came towards them, 'How's the head?'

'Bit sore nothing serious.' he told them

'Good, well If it's OK with you I'd like you to stick around for a bit and help with all these interviews.'

'Sure.' he said, he quickly glanced of DCI Gates shoulder towards Cameron and Gabriel then over to the door, but she wasn't there. Just then a voice called making him jump.

'Gov.' the loud voice of Marilyn called as she stud half way threw the door, when Jack, Neil, Adam and Ben Gates all turned to look at her not knowing which one she was talking to she added, 'DI Manson.'

'You have a visitor in the front office,' she told him

'Who?' he asked wondering who on earth it could be, he had told no one he was coming back.

'They didn't give there name.' she said disappearing back to the main office. He walked down the familiar corridors and and odd feeling of foreboding came over him, he would never admit it, it was almost as like he missed Sun Hill and not just because of Andrea

He buzzed his way into the office, seeing no one he looked at Marilyn, who pointed at a woman with her back to him. He was momentarily stunned as he looked at the back of this woman, her knew those heels and black suit all to well.

'Phillippa?' he said casually

Phillippa Manson turned to look at her husband, she wasn't smiling but she wasn't angry.

'Hello Neil.' she said casually .

* * *

'So what did he say.' Becky asked, as she finished putting all the evidence from the van into a box to carry into Custody

'Who,' Andrea said not looking up. She had to record every bit of evidence, forensic and fibre for Smithy to put in the Custody log.

'Who do you think.'

Andrea looked at her. 'Nothing.' she said going back to her clip board.

'Nothing, yea right, you can't tell me you to didn't talk of exchange at least on partial comment.' Becky started digging.

'I don't want to talk about it.' she said firmly.

'Andrea,' she said kneeling against the now heavy box. 'Talk to me.'

She looked away for a few seconds then turned to sit next to Becky, on the step of the open van.

'I told him to leave me alone, that I didn't want anything to do with him.' she said

'WHAT!' Becky said shocked.

'I said don't call me, don't talk to me, just leave me alone.'

'Why?'

'Because I thought that's what I wanted, nothing to do with him, if he was out of my life I could try and get over him, move on, we could both move on'.

'And.' Becky asked

'Were to complicated to be together.' she finished.

'You two our hopeless!' she said half laughing`, 'the only thing complicated here is you too thinking you complicated.

'I said some horrible things,' she told her sadly, 'I told him I didn't love him.'

'Well what did you do that for you silly prat!' Becky said

'And then he kissed me.' she added.

'Honestly you two need your heads banning together she said, 'she then added. 'What was the kiss like.'

Andrea thought for a minuet then a small smile came across her face.'Perfect.'

Becky rolled her eyes.

* * *

Neil stood there looking at his wife, trying to work her out,the last time she had been in the station was the day she had found out about their affair and everyone new what happened then, he hadn't seen her since then, he had returned home to find a note saying she and Jake had gone for an extended holiday to see her parents in Spain and to not be there when she returned. But now.

'Ho are you?' he said, not knowing what to say.

'Fine,' she said, weather true or not she usual kept up appearances. 'We need to talk,'

Do you want to go for a walk,' Neil suggested holding and arm towards the door, knowing full well what would happen if Andrea came threw the door, world war three. She didn't say anything but walked out of the station, Neil following a little apprehensive.

* * *

'So what are you going to do,' Becky said placing the large box on the Custody counter.

'Nothing,' she said, placing a second heavy evidence box on the counter. 'This way is just better for everyone.'

'You don't believe that,' Becky said looking at her.

'Yeah I do actually,' this has caused so much confusion we both never saw any of this coming, I'd rather not have Neil in my life and have my mother talk to me, then cause any more hurt, and plus there Jake, that poor boy must have been pulled to bit's not knowing what's going on with his mum and dad and wondering why his mum and dad are not together, and that's partly my fault.' and I can't live with that.'

But you love him.' Becky said almost pleadingly looking at here.

Andrea didn't say anything then turned to look at her

'Yeah I do more the anything but,' she could feel a small tear in her eye, 'I love my family more.'

Becky stood there and watched as Andrea walked of down the corridor.

* * *

Neil glanced over at Philippa, they had walked down the street towards Canley Park nether one had said anything. Neil was feeling a bit nervous.

'How was Spain?' he asked trying to make conversation.

'Good, Jake enjoyed seeing mum,' she told him as the pair went to sit on a garden bench.

'How is he?' Neil hadn't see Jake for nearly three weeks and had missed him just as much as he had missed Andrea.

'Fine, he asked why you weren't around.' she said

'And what did you say.' he asked casually hoping she had not told him the full impact of what had happened.

'I told him you were away on a police cause,' she said 'I didn't go into details.'

'Thank you,' he said gratefully. If it came to it he wanted to tell Jake himself the reason why his family had broken up. 'What are we doing here Phillippa.' he asked.

'We need to talk about use,' she said giving him her proper eye contact for the first time.'About were we stand.'

There was a pause

'It's not your fault Neil' she said causing Neil to look at her. 'You were serjuiced, I forgive you.'

He looked at her not sure if he as hearing her correctly. The way she reacted when she found out, forcefully hitting Andrea in the face. This just wasn't like her at all.

'We can move on from this, and our marriage will be better and stronger because of it.'

He defiantly wasn't hearing properly. There marriage had been rocky for ages, and after what happened he would have been surprised if Phillippa would even look at him never mind give there marriage another go. And then there was Andrea, he loved her there was no question about that, but she had made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. He wouldn't blame it if she did. And then there was Jake. The only reason he would consider going back to her would only be for Jake's sake. And even then it still wouldn't be right. He didn't say anything, as they walked back tot he station, his head still contemplating all these thoughts.

'Right well I will see you latter then,' Louise said looking at her husband, Michael had walked the pair to there car which was parked on the opposite side of the street, in front of the station.

Yep I'll be round when I finish up a few things, and then I'll take you to the park yea,' he said looking down at Rachel who smiled looking up he felt his smile drop a little seeing who was coming towards them. Louise turned to come face to face with Neil ad Philippa.

'Louise.' Phillippa said sweetly smiling at her..

'Phillippa,' she said smiling uncertainly glancing at Neil, who looked uncomfortable 'How are you?' she asked tentatively.

'Right your not buying any drinks tonight,' Tony told Andrea as, the pair walked out of the main entrance followed, by Gary, Honey and Becky.

'Oh sounds promising she smiled,' as they all started to walk down the street, it was then she spotted her parents, Neil and Phillippa on the other side of the road and she stopped looking at them she couldn't here what there were saying, but they weren't arguing, and her heart dropped as she saw Philippa place her arm inside Neil's.

'Hey you OK,' Becky said coming up to her, and realizing what she was seeing.

'Yeah,' she said, 'Come on.' but she didn't move for a second then slowly started to move.

'Andrea!' a voice shouted, Andrea and Becky had turned and saw Rachel, who had started to run towards her across the road. Her parents were to busy in there conversation they had not noticed she had ran in between two cars and onto the road towards Andrea. Andrea suddenly looked left, to see the Area Car coming out of the yard with its light and sirens on, they wouldn't see her.

'Rachel.' Andrea shouted, but she knew what was going to happen and acted on instinct .

'Andrea!' Becky shouted, causing everyone: Tony, Honey, Gary, Neil, Philippa and her parents to look up.

They watched in horror as Andrea managed to push Rachel out of the way and into the gutter of the road, out of harms way were she landed with a bump and started to cry, but Andrea wasn't quick enough as she took the full impact, as the Area Car collided into her. Both Louise and Becky screamed as Andrea was thrown over the bonnet onto the roof and went smashing onto the ground

As she lay on thier,

A trickle of blood oozing from her head were, she had landed on the road

And did not move.

* * *

Authers Notes: DUN! DUN! DUN!


	23. Chapter 23

_**'Who are you then?' a voice said causing her to turn with a start... **_

'ANDREA! ANDY!' Becky screamed as she stared at her best friend lying motionless on the ground.

_**She stared up at the tall handsome stranger; a little nervous 'I'm Andrea Dunbar, PC Andrea Dunbar'. She smiled.... **_

Footsteps echoed the strangely silent street. Louise, Becky and Michael all ran towards Andrea's lifeless body, nearly crashing into each other as they reached her. Neil and Tony behind them. Honey ran over to comfort Rachael, who was lying on the side of the road crying and screaming. Both Becky and Neil knelt down opposite each other on the ground next to her.

_**'I take it your DI Manson,' she said feeling her checks go red as she looked briefly into his eyes, feeling butterflies in her stomach. **_

_**'Yep' he said helping her with her mess, 'I'll let you get back to work' he looked at her before leaving.... **_

The station doors opened and Becky turned hearing the alarm echoing from inside the station as Yvonne and Gina came running out of the nick, followed by the Super, Chris and June.

'Andrea can you hear me,' Neil said, he pulled back Andrea's hair, cupping her check in his hand so he could see her face, as he did this the Super knelt down next to Becky and watched Neil check Andrea's pulse, it was weak.

'What happened?' Gina said as she reached Tony slightly out of breath.

'She went to knock her sister out of the way of the area car, and took the full impact ma'am.' Tony told her as Louise screamed.

'Rachael!' she wailed as Honey brought her over to Louise, crying and Shaken but other whys fine.

'Rachael was on the road!' Chris said in horror looking from Rachael, to his parent s to his sister lying unconscious on the ground. 'Why weren't you watching!' he shouted angrily.

'Chirs!' his father said with a stern look which silenced him at once.

Rachael.' Louise repeated 'Oh My God, are you alright?' she said taking her into her arms then looking over at her other daughter who remained still, on the ground. 'Andrea!' she wailed in hysterics as Michael held her back.

'**This job can be lonely …' …. 'I wasn't lonely yesterday … or now …'**

**  
**'Can everyone stand back please!' the paramedics called as they arrived on the scene a couple of minutes later, Adam stud up out of the way to let the paramedic in, Neil was looking a shocking pale of white by this point, Becky still had a hold of Andrea's hand, she still hadn't moved.

'What's her name?' the paramedic asked as he knelt next to her.

'Andrea.' Neil said, Becky looked at him.

'Right Andrea, Andrea can you hear me?' the Paramedic said kneeling down near her ear whist taking her pulse, 'Andrea, my name is Nikki, darling, were the paramedics were going to help you ok?' she called, but Andrea remained still. 'Were going to need a back board.' She said to her colleague. As she reached into her bag and pulled out a Stethoscope, she place it round her neck,' how fast was the car going?' she asked.

'**What do you want Neil?'..... 'You, I want you ....'**

'Right on my count one ... two ... three' Nikki said as they lifted Andrea onto a stretcher.

'**I can't live a lie anymore,' ... 'I'm sorry, truly I am sorry, I don't want this anymore' ...**

'**He said he loved me' Becky looked at her.**

'I want to go with her,' Louise told the paramedic in hysterics.

'No,' Michael said placing an arm across Louise to stop her from moving, causing everyone to look. 'Chris, you take your mother and your sister to the hospital.' He instructed calmly. 'And Chris, make sure you drive.' He said giving Louise car keys to him, a smart move as Louise was in no fit state to do anything.

He then turned to Neil.

'Do you love my daughter?' he said looking at him, voice full of seriousness. There was a pause.

'**I want to be with you ... I'm in Love with you...' **

'More than anything.' He said. Becky glanced at Phillippa, who stud there stund.

**'I'm not giving up on you ... on us ...' He said looking at her strong and confident. **

'Then go with her.' He said, nodding towards the ambulance. Neil didn't need to be told twice, but jumped into the back of the Ambulance. They all watched as the doors were shut and the lights flashed.

They all watched as the ambulance drove off, Becky turned to see Michael with an arm on Louise's shoulder walking towards the car, Louise still in hysterics. Chris followed his parent with Rachael in his arms, she had gone very silent.

'Come on,' Yvonne said taking Becky by the arm.

'Were we going?' she asked, she felt a little queasy herself.

'Hospital.' Yvonne said, dragging her back into the yard, Honey right behind them.

'Em what you doing?' Honey asked as Yvonne had walked them right past her car and was heading for the Panda car. 'The Inspector ...' she began as Yvonne opened the driver's door.

'The Inspector nothing, this is an emergency.' She said getting in as, Becky got in the front passenger seat. Honey didn't have time to object as Yvonne had turned on the engine. Honey quickly got in back seat and had only just closed the door when Yvonne reversed back and turned towards the gates. Sirens and lights flashing they hurried out of the yard.

* * *

Car's driving up the motorway slowed and pulled over to one side, as they heard the siren and saw the lights.

Neil sat there swaying with the movement of the Ambulance; all the while he kept his eyes on Andrea. He took her hand which was lying on her stomach. And looked at her eyes, they were closed and the blood cut bump on her head had no dried.

'**You are the one I want to be with, I just wish you could understand that … If you didn't feel the same than you wouldn't be getting this up set, I love you, but you can't stay mad at me forever'**

'Blood pressure is dropping.' The paramedic said looking up at a small monitor that was checking Andrea's blood pressure. Neil looked up looking pale; he rubbed her hand looking at begging he wasn't going to lose her.

'**This is more than just some casual affair, you and I both know that, most important thing is that I love you and you love me' **

He remembered how much he had hurt her and how much they had gone threw

'**Andrea!' **

'**Don't touch me, Don't talk to me, Don't even acknowledge that you know me. You clam to love me, and yet you left me to deal with our mess on my own … If you really loved me you wouldn't have ran away!**'

Ever since the day he had decided to move away he had regretted it ever since, he believed it was in her best interest, that he was doing the right thing, but in effect, it was just making them worse. He did it to help her because he loved and in the end it had achieved nothing then her hating him even more.

'… **I don't love you … don't love you … don't love you' **

Those words had tortured him all day ever since she said, he was convinced she didn't mean it, but now he may never find out.

As they pulled up outside the Accident and Emergency entrance, Neil watched the paramedics pull Andrea out of the back of the ambulance, she weak, had lost a lot of blood and was having difficulty breathing.

'What we got?' was the greeting, as two nurse and a doctor came rushing out to meet them. Neil stepped down from the Ambulance walked quickly behind her as Andrea was pushed inside surrounded by two nurses, two paramedics and the doctor.

'Andrea Dunbar, 28, was hit by a car at full force. GCS was 15 now down to 11, pulse is 190 and she is very tacky cardiac.' That paramedic told them as they rushed her into the Resuscitation area. Neil at her heels.

He followed her as far as the resuscitation room, where he could no longer follow and was forced to stand behind a window.

'Right. Chloe.' The doctor said looking at one of the nurses, 'Give me, ten milligrams of adrenalin, and I want bloods, CT Scans and make sure X – ray to be clear.

'I'm positive about level of trauma and possible head injury.' The Paramedic continued as everyone crowded round her. 'Ready on my count, 1 – 2 – 3.' Together they moved her from the structure onto the bed.

Neil watched as Nurse and doctors came running in past him towards Andrea, blocking her from his line of vision. He could feel his heart thumbing against his chest.

'What's going on!' a voice called frantically, Neil turned to see both Louise and Michael come through the double doors. Louise made her way towards Andre but was stopped by a nurse.

'Hey, I'm sorry but you can't come round here.' She said in the most polite way possible trying to push Louise back.

'I need to know she's ok.' Louse said frantically.

'Are you her mother?' the nurse asked, given she had seen many frantic parents in the past and could tell one when she saw one.

'Right I need you to step back and a doctor will come and see you as soon as we know how much damage has been done.' She said kindly. Once Louise and Michael were behind the barrier next to Neil. The nurse turned back to Andrea.

'Holly, I need you' the doctor shouted, looking at the screen

'This shouldn't be happening.' Louise said more to herself, then to Neil or Michael, as the nurse ran over to assist. 'Why is this happening?' Michael wrapped his arms around his wife, and then looked at Neil, who looked back.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping that made the doctor look worried

'Her pulse is dropping.' Said the nurse who had spoke to Louise.

Then an alarm the sound of a fire alarm went off all around them.

'SHE'S IN EMD!' the nurse shouted.

'Start CPR!' The doctor told them

'Neil turned as a nurse ran in pushing a trolley, followed closely by Yvonne, Becky and Honey.

'What's happening?' Louise asked, as they all watch in horror as the nurses started to try and resuscitate Andrea, who had stopped breathing.

But there was no reply as the nurse continued CPR

'She asked you a question!'Yvonne shouted, but there was still reply.

'Right I want these people out of here,' the doctor called pointing at them all gathered behind the window.

Neil reluctantly stopped watching Andrea as he was half forced half pushed out of the room and into the corridor with everyone else.

The last glimpse of Andrea was her being shocked by the nurses

'CHARGING ONE - FIFTY,' the doctor shouted, 'STAND CLEAR …'


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to all you loyal reviewers that have stuck with this story for so long, you'll be pleased to here were nearing the end, all your reviews have helped so much so a big thanks, especially to **Manson Fanatic**, **SO5422,** **Gem6 **and **everyone else**, here's the next chapter the song is 'Far Away' Nickelback

* * *

The silence of the hospital only appeared to them. Sitting on the bench outside the resuscitation room, they waited.

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes

Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait

Michael sat with his arm around Louise, Honey and Becky sat near them, Yvonne stood nealing against the opposite wall looking at them and Neil stood looking out of the window.

, Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left

None of them spoke the only sound, was that of echoing footsteps of passersby.

'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Louise had her head against Michael's chest; he could feel her tears soak threw his shirt. Honey and Becky sat with their heads together, both staring at the floor.

' _**... CHARGING ONE – SEVENTY..... STAND CLEAR ... SHOCKING ...'**_

Becky looked up at Neil, who was staring out of the window, still. Not really seeing any of it.

'_**.. STAND CLEAR... SHOCKING ...'**_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along

And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

Yvonne who had been kneeling against the opposite wall, slide down onto the floor, crossing her legs she looked up to the ceiling.

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go

Michael stared at the vending machine opposite him, mind wondering ..._'Michael, I'm pregnant.' She said in a rush.... 'You're what,' he replied nearly dropping his coffee ...._

_He watched as the nurse came towards him, caring a bundle of blankets. 'Say hello to you daughter,' the nurse said smiling and placing Andrea in Michael's arms. _

'_Daddy, Daddy come push me.' She said pulling his arm towards the playground roundabout._

Sitting in the corridor he could still hear her laughing as a child, holding his wife closer, it seemed to echo around his head.

Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand

'_Honey we've got a shout.' Andrea told her, but she wasn't listening. It was then she spotted him. 'Oh I think I've just fallen in love.' She gasped staring at the dark stranger sitting in reception. 'Who is he?' she asked Marilyn as Andrea rolled her eyes. _

'_She doesn't no,' Andrea said as Marilyn looked at her. 'Oh I do.' She said._

'_Please tell me.' Honey said desperately, as Andrea laughed. _

'_Come on Juliet, Romeo will have to keep.' Andrea said dragging her friend away ....... _Honey smiled, thinking about her friend, who would listen to her rant about any guy.

All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_**'...CHARGING ONE – NIGHTY ... CLEAR .... SHOCKING'**_

'_Hurry up I can't stand like this much longer!' Yvonne shouted over the noise. Staff night out, nothing like it. Posing for the photo, Yvonne was standing in front of Honey, Andrea, Becky, Marylyn and Sheelagh, kneeling backwards, while Gary's attempt to take a photo was failing miserably. _

'_Hang on a minute.' Gary called looking at the camera, trying to get it to work. _

'_Gary, I'm going to fall will you hurry up!' she shouted_

'_Just a sec...' he said but at that moment, Tony and Smithy ran over to them grabbing Yvonne round the waist, who fell onto the floor in a heap dragging Honey and Andrea with her. 'Got it!' Gary called talking the photo of them all now, on the floor in a heap, laughing._

Yvonne flicked open her phone looking at the picture; she had already lost Kerry she couldn't lose Andrea to.

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

_**'... STILL IN VF.... CHARGING AGAIN ..'**_

There was the sound of screeching breaks.... a bang.... then a thud ... 'ANDREA! ANDY!' her own words tortured her as she saw the image of her best friend get flown to the ground from the bonnet of the area car.

She could see Andrea in the back of her mind, her smiling face. She was her best friend, she had been there for her, and she the same. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say

_'You told me that everyone was a like and deserved a far break, but you meant everyone who was like you.' Louise still remained silent but stared into the floating lake not looking at her daughter. 'I'm not proud of myself but I'm in this family to and you can't keep giving me the silent treatment. There are a lot of things about me that aren't what you thought, but if you love me you have to love all the things about me, and I love you ...' Andrea told her threw tears. 'And I'm sorry I let you down, I'm so sorry mum, but you let me down to.' _

Louise cried more silent tears into her husband's shirt, wanting to talk to her daughter and to tell her she was sorry and that she forgave her, now she might not ever get the chance.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing

'_**...STILL NO RESPONSE ...'**_

Neil could see her smiling at him as she stood talking to Tony in the corridor. That was one of the first things he noticed about her, apart from her looks and quick thinking for the job was her smile.

'So tell me Detective Inspector,' she said lying on her stomach looking at him. 'What dose a PC, have to do to get promoted around her.' She smiled and laughed, as he rolled her onto her back, and his lips met hers.

'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

He turned around and walked towards the double doors where she was fighting for her life, he felt helpless not being able to do anything and for the first time in his life felt scared. Scared that he could lose her forever.

Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

' _**... CHARGING TWO - HUNDRED ... STAND CLEAR ....'**_

Becky looked up form kneeling against Honey; she could see Neil, his back to her staring at the double doors. She got up and slowly walked towards him, stopping next to him to also look at the door. They watched as it was swung open and shut as people kept running through. They could see her lying there.

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

Neil looked down at his wrist when he felt someone touch it. He saw Becky had her hand on his, the part that wasn't hidden buy his pocket. She didn't look at him, unsure of how he would react, but was then surprised to feel him take his hand out of his pocket and take her in his. She looked at him to see him looking back. They didn't say anything, but understood each other. Looking at the double doors, glancing Andrea before they were shut.

Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

'_**...SHOCKING...'**_

* * *

'What's happening?' A voice said, pulling them all out of there train of thought. Michael looked up to see Chris looking down at him with Rachael in his arms. 'Oh god she hasn't ....' he said suddenly looking worried, seeing their empty expressions.

'No she hasn't' Michael reassured. 'Where not sure what's happening?' He told Chris.

Chris took a sigh of relief.

'What did the doctor say?' Michael asked looking at Rachael, who had gone up to Louise who she had picked up and sat on her lap.

'Rachael's fine, she's just got cuts and burses and apart from being very quite she's fine.' Chris told his parents. 'They think it could be shock.'

'Rachael, what have I told you about running out into roads.' Louise said, she wasn't shouting, shouting wouldn't get them anywhere at the moment. 'You no how dangerous it is.' She said looking at her daughter.

'Sorry.' She said quietly, into her mother's coat.

'Oh come on what is taking so long.' Neil said suddenly, causing everyone to jump, he had turned his back on the door and started passing the corridor hands in his pockets.

'I'm sure there doing everything they can,' Yvonne said.

'Yea well they should tell us what's going on.' He said irately still pacing.

'With respect ... .Gov.' Chris said very sarcastically, with apsirlutly no trace of respect. 'Why don't you just button it?'

Neil stopped pacing and looked at him. So did everyone else, Honey and Yvonne looked at each other.

'Excuse me?'

'You herd, 'he snapped. 'Why do you think Andrea's in here in the first place, if you hadn't have used her just because your own wife wasn't enough for you, just because your top brass you think you can get a bit of everything ...'

'Hey, don't you dare talk to me about my marriage.' Neil retaliated.

'NO, MY SISTER IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE!' He said angrily coming towards Neil facing him and pointing to the door.

'Chris, this isn't helping.' Becky said standing in between him and Neil.

'She doesn't even love you.' He shouted. Neil felt his stomach drop. Yes she had said it, he hopped she didn't mean it, but if Chris was saying it. Honey and Yvonne were both looking at them. 'That's what she told you, isn't it?' he rounded on Becky, who went rather red.

'Christopher.' Michael shouted, causing them all to be silenced, 'You're not the only person here who care's and is worried about Andrea but you are really not helping,'

'Oh for!' Chris let out a sigh of annoyance then turned around and started pacing as well.

'It's my fault.' Louise said.

Everyone looked at her.

'What?' Michael, asked as everyone looked at her.

'If I hadn't had been so angry at her, disappointed then this wouldn't have happened. If I had told her that, I don't hate her, that I forgive her, then she'd be OK.' She stared at the opposite wall as she spoke, Rachael's head lying on her lap.

'Sweetheart, this is no one's fault.' Michael said sitting down next to his wife and taking his hand in hers.

'Michael, the only reason Rachael ran out onto that road was because she wanted to see Andrea, and because I was too selfish to realise the bigger picture of what was important, Rachael hasn't seen her for weeks because of me.' She said looking at him, tears in her eyes. 'That's why she ran out onto the road.'

'Michael, what if she dies.' She said looking at him tears running down her face.

Before any of them could answer however, the doctor that had been working on Andrea came out and everyone stood up.

'How is she?' Neil asked

'What happened?' Becky interrupted

'Is she OK?' Chris said.

The doctor said nothing but looked at them all with a very serious look on his face and didn't speak, which could only mean one thing, they felt.


	25. Chapter 25

After a moment the doctor spoke, 'She's stable, were taking her up for a CT Scan.'

There was a great cry of relief, and Louise started to sob.

'So she's going to be OK,' Chris asked

'We won't be sure until she's had a scan, the reason she stopped breathing was because she had internal bleeding coming from her abdomen which we've managed to stop. She's not out of the woods yet, but she's a fighter I'll give you that.' He told them.

'Oh course she is,' said Michael smiling, placing an arm around Louise. Honey and Yvonne both hugged each other smiling. Neil walked over to the window and place his hands in his face breathing deeply.

* * *

After Andrea had, had numerous scans and test, she was taken back into a private room near rescues. Although she had managed to start breathing on her own again, the doctors put her on drips and ventilators just in case.

They had each been into see her, although she wasn't awake, there were told they could sit and talk to her.

'Right I'm going to take Rachael home,' Chris had said after a while. 'She's had a really traumatic day, and she's getting tired.' They looked at her over in the corner, they'd placed to chair's together and she was lying asleep across them, Michael's jumper over her like a blanket , and using Becky's lap as a pillow.

'Thanks' son.' Michael said, he and Louise had been sitting by Andrea's bed now for nearly three hours along with Neil, who gone to get what was like his third cup of coffee. 'We'll call if there's any news.'

He watched as Chris picked up Rachael into his arms and carried her out of the hospital room.

'Why don't you go home, and get some rest.' Michael said to his wife. She looked shattered, but wouldn't leave her daughters side.

'No I want to be here,' she told him.

'You can't do anything.'

'Yes I can.' She said, 'I can be here for her, just like i should have been before.' She looked at Andrea's face, the paleness of her skin looked even more so against her dark hair. Above her right eye there was a large cut where she had bumped her head, followed by a large burse. Michael watched as Louise stood up and left the room to stretch her legs.

'Oh Rebecca.' He sighed. As Becky stood up and sat in Louise empty chair. 'How did we get to this eh?' She said nothing but took his hand in her's, not knowing what to say.

* * *

It was only when Louise was coming back down the corridor did she spot Neil, he looked like he hadn't slept for days. Sitting in the same bench that she had been a couple of hours previously. He was doubled over his face in his hands. She paused for a second then walked towards him.

Neil only looked up when he felt someone next to him. And was a little surprised to see who it was. He sat up and the pair sat there n silence both staring at the opposite wall.

'I know what you think of me.' Neil said after moment, neither looking at each other. 'But I love your daughter, I love Andrea.'

'I know that.' She said, he was so surprised that he looked at her.

'You do?'

'Yea,' she said

'But you ...' he started a little stunned

'I know what I said Neil, and I know what I did. The truth is that I was disappointed and a little embarrassed.' She told him, while staring at the wall. 'I was more disappointed, at what people would think. I didn't bring Andrea up to be a lie and to break up families.'

'She didn't break up my family. I did.' He sighed. 'I chose to be with Andrea, I Made the moves I convinced her, to pursue our affair. This is my fault.'

'I think were both to blame.' She said, Neil didn't know what to say to this and there was a silence.

Becky who had stood up to stretch her legs was half way through the doorway when she spotted Louise and Neil and slowed down so she could hear what Neil was saying.

'... Anyway it doesn't matter, anymore.' Neil was saying. 'I may love Andrea, but she's made it quite clear that she doesn't love me.'

'How do you mean?'

'All I've done for her is cause her heart ache, and today she made it perfectly clear that she doesn't love me, so I've decide to go back to Liverpool for good.'

Becky who was lurking in the corridor, give a little gasp.

'But you have just told my you love, her if you move you'll never see her.' Louise said surprised.

'Yea but at least she'll be alive and well. Look at today; this was partly my blame as anyone's. I'd rather she be alive in this world with , me hundreds of miles away then her to hurting or pain, it's for the best that I just leave her alone and she's already made it perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with me, not that I could blame her.'

Becky's heart was beating faster, she wasn't quite sure she wasn' hearing right.

'What about Jake? Phillippa will come round eventually, trust me I've known her a long time.'

'He'll understand it's for the best.' He said.

'You two are Unbelievable!' a voice yelled making them both jump.

Becky came storming down the corridor towards them, looking from Neil to Louise.

'How can both of you be so blind!' she yelled

'Rebecca – ' Louise started as she and Neil both stood up looking at her alarmed.

'No you need to listen, Andrea has spent the last few weeks being town between you two, and it's been driving her crazy, whatever she said she didn't mean it.' She said.

'What?' Neil said looking confused

'She loves you guy's so much, both of you.' She added looking at Neil, but she's being pulled between you.

'Rebecca I know your trying to help,' Neil said, 'But I think maybes you should just leave it.'

'No I'm not going to leave it! You guys are never going to sort this out and this rate you're going to end up on Jeremy Kyle!' she yelled furiously. She could feel her face going red, as Louise stared at her in disbelief. 'Neil she loves you.'

There was silence for a few minutes while Neil absorbed this information, as much as he wanted to believe it was true, there was too much bitter, too much anger in Andrea's voice when she had told him she didn't, something he had never seen in her eyes before.

'She does?'

'Yes,' she said exasperatedly

'But then why would she –'he stared confused.

'Because she loves you guys,' she said turning to Louise, 'just as much as she loves Neil.' Neil looked at Louise.

'And she is willing to sacrifice her happiness to keep you guys in her life and not hating her, but it's tearing her apart, she is willing to sacrifice the man she loves but it's breaking her heart.' She looked at them and could feel tears fill her eyes, she looked at Neil.

'Just believe me when I tell that, that she is ... well and truly, completely, head of heals,' she smiled 'in love with you'

There was silence as Neil started at Becky, I rare of hope making his sprits sore and Louise looking a little stunned.


End file.
